De Profundis 00
by Takiko Kyuuketsuki
Summary: Slash AU Harry, devenu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Hogwarts, se réveille... ailleurs. Snarry dans... quelques dizaines de chapitres? Vampires et Lycanthropes au rendezvous.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : De Profundis 00

Auteur : : Crimson Nights

Genre : Yaoi – Angst – Romance – MP – Vampires – Voyages Temporels – Pourra contenir des notions de BDSM

Sources : Harry Potter I II III IV V

DONC ATTENTION AUX SPOILERS POUR LES GENS QUI N'ONT PAS ENCORE LU OoTP !

Rating : G (mais ce n'est que le prologue. )

Pairing : Harry x Other Characters ; Ron x Draco

Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous connaissez sont à Rowling, les autres sont à moi. J'espère respecter les livres de l'auteur au maximum.

Dédicace : A Flore qui m'a franchement cassé les pieds tous les petits chapitres pour avoir la suite, et à Kaine.

AVERTISSEMENTS : Puisque Harry est censé vivre un certain temps, on pourra assister à la mort de plusieurs personnages. Donc je récapitule, si vous n'aimez pas soit le yaoi – relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre hommes – soit les hpss, soit les vampires, soit les BDSM, que vous ne supportez pas d'entendre parler de macchabées ou que vous n'avez pas encore lu l'Ordre du Phénix, ce n'est même pas la peine de lire cette fic.

Enfin, il est possible que j'utilise certains termes anglais par habitude, en particulier les noms de sorts et ceux de certains personnages (ex. Snape…). Désolé d'avance si ça arrive. Je vais essayer d'utiliser des noms français mais…

Note : Le titre de la fic est celui du Psaume 129 de l'ancien testament. Si quelqu'un veut les paroles en latin, anglais ou français, il n'a qu'à s'adresser à moi… MSOffice1

Par ailleurs, je ne prétends pas tout savoir sur les vampires, ni tout exploiter. J'utiliserai ce qui m'arrange, très franchement, et certaines choses pourront choquer les connaisseurs, mais ce n'est pas à mon âge avancé (lol) que je vais pouvoir creuser les mythes à tel point d'être incollable sur tout. Donc je risque de dériver par rapport à ce que savent certains, mais j'espère que ça ne leur gâchera pas le plaisir. C'est un peu ma version du monde vampirique, où je mélange un peu tout, de Stoker à Rice et Brite en passant par l'univers de White Wolf et la mythologie vampirique proprement dite. En gros ça ne ressemble plus à rien.

Derniers avertissements : comme je vais me servir de personnages historiques ou bibliques, je risque de les pervertir ENORMEMENT. Ce ne sont ici que les personnages d'une histoire, d'un mythe oki ? Faites abstraction sinon, lisez pas.

DE PROFUNDIS Prologue Hogwarts, Ecosse, 19 décembre 2003 

« … Et donc les Moldus ne croient pas plus aux vampires qu'aux Sorciers… C'est ce qui les a conduits à se débarrasser de ceux qu'ils prenaient pour des vampires un peu de la même manière que ceux qu'ils prenaient pour des Sorciers. Par peur de ne savoir s'en défendre, ils ont commis des atrocités, ils ont tué énormément de Moldus et très peu de vampires. Ces cours ne vous sont donc pas inutiles, puisque vous allez apprendre, dans les prochaines semaines, les incantations qui repoussent les vampires, les enferment, les bannissent, les rendent inoffensifs. Il vaut en effet mieux savoir immobiliser un suspect pour s'assurer qu'il s'agisse bien d'un vrai vampire, et non de quelqu'un qui souffre de la maladie du Porphyre, un fétichiste du sang, un vampire clinique ou malade du syndrome de Renfield. Les patients dans ces derniers cas ne sont, en règle générale, une menace que pour eux-mêmes.MSOffice2 »

Un choc électrique provoqué par la montre sur son poignet avertit le jeune professeur de DCFM que le cours touchait à sa fin.

Il sourit.

Harry Potter, une fois sa crise d'adolescence passée, était devenu un sorcier apprécié autant que jalousé. Encore contraint de regagner tous les étés le Surrey pour réactiver la protection magique que sa mère avait placée sur lui à travers le sang des Evans, le jeune homme était resté de taille moyenne. Il n'était plus « petit », certes, mais son modeste mètre soixante-dix-sept le faisait paraître « courtaud » à côté de certaines personnes, Hagrid, bien entendu, Severus Snape, et même Dumbledore. Les cheveux plus noirs et les yeux plus verts que jamais, il portait sur le visage des traces de fatigue physique visibles.

Après avoir suivi une formation d'Auror fortement écourtée, durant laquelle il avait gagné de nouvelles cicatrices, sa condition d'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort l'avait amené à accepter la proposition de Dumbledore de se réfugier à Hogwarts pour prendre en charge le poste vacant de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry avait depuis longtemps laissé derrière lui la période de sa vie où il pensait dans les extrêmes, passait d'une adulation et d'une confiance sans borne envers son Directeur à une espèce de haine et de sentiment de trahison ; il savait maintenant que le vieux sorcier avait fait ce qu'il avait cru le mieux et avait été… « un peu » dépassé par les évènements. Albus était un sorcier comme les autres ; un sorcier très puissant, certes, mais qui, lui aussi, avait ses faiblesses. Et depuis cinq ans déjà, Harry avait abandonné sa rancœur à l'encontre de cet homme qui était après tout son allié dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Par contre, le jeune professeur avait perdu la confiance aveugle et naïve qu'il avait, durant les premières années de sa scolarité, placée en son Directeur. Il l'écoutait la plupart du temps, et s'il obéissait à des ordres parfois contestables, c'était par faiblesse et pour ne pas faire de la peine à un homme déjà éprouvé. Le vieux sorcier avait fait des erreurs impardonnables, même si Harry était bien placé pour savoir combien il était difficile de voir le poids du monde se porter sur les épaules d'une seule personne. Le Gryffindor savait qu'il exagérait, qu'Albus n'avait tout de même pas de telles responsabilités, mais un être humain était parfaitement incapable à la fois de s'occuper et de protéger une école, d'entretenir des relations diplomatiques avec les hauts responsables Moldus – les rares qui soient au courant de l'existence du monde magique –, de faire croire à Fudge qu'il avait encore un pouvoir quelconque sur le pays alors que Dumbledore possédait en réalité une autonomie entière, de combattre Voldemort et ses armées alors qu'ils étaient certains que le Dark Lord montait quelque chose d'important…

Albus était très courageux de prendre tout cela à sa charge ; Harry le jugeait même téméraire, mais il ne pouvait plus se permettre de le regarder comme quelqu'un d'infaillible. Il appréciait le vieil homme, essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui reprocher sa vulnérabilité et son humanité, et passait du temps à travailler avec lui. L'unité faisait la force, et s'il laissait sa rancune le submerger, l'Armée de Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix ne seraient jamais en mesure de vaincre Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il restait patient avec lui. Souvent agacé, il se contentait de grincer des dents. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais quand l'étincelle de joie factice qui brillait habituellement dans les yeux clairs disparaissait, ce qui se produisait la plupart du temps lorsqu'on lui rappelait qu'il s'était servi de Harry en vain, qu'il lui avait volé son enfance, comme il s'était en fait servi de beaucoup d'autres personnes, le Gryffindor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié du vieillard.

Le jeune homme frappa dans ses mains pour réveiller ceux et celles de ses élèves qui, malgré tout le mal qu'il pensait de cette situation, avaient adopté à peu près la même attitude envers lui qu'avaient eue Hermione Granger et d'autres élèves dans leur Deuxième Année envers Gilderoy Lockhart, et qui lui rappelait furieusement les histoires d'un archéologue et aventurier Moldu portant le nom de son chien...

« Bien, pour conclure, je veux que vous reteniez ceci : les seuls vampires existant de nos jours se sont réfugiés dans les Carpates. Les rumeurs concernant la présence de vampires en Angleterre est morte il y a plus de trois siècles, et rassurez-vous, ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Si vous ne risquez donc pas d'en rencontrer tous les jours, faites bien attention, les vampires sont des créatures assez discrètes, ni tout à fait vivantes, ni tout à fait mortes, puisqu'ils sont capables de se reproduire, même si c'est extrêmement rare, que ce soit avec un humain ou avec quelqu'un de leur espèce. Si, au bout d'un certain âge, ils ne succombent pas à l'Avada Kedavra, à cause d'une résistance physique et intellectuelle supérieure à la nôtre, le sort les invalide et peut les assommer des jours, voire des mois durant s'il est dirigé contre leurs parties vitales. Souvenez-vous également qu'ils n'ont plus grand chose d'humain et qu'ils restent dangereux ; nous ne pouvons être que leurs proies, surtout aux yeux des plus jeunes qui ne peuvent se passer de notre sang. »

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt pour faire une pause, se laissant le temps de récupérer autant qu'il laissait le loisir aux élèves d'assimiler ses informations.

« Si vous reconnaissez un vampire, ce qui pourra s'avérer difficile puisque contrairement à la rumeur populaire, ils peuvent parfaitement se nourrir de mets communs et les plus vieux peuvent se balader en plein jour, ne restez pas trop longtemps près d'eux, ne les regardez sous aucun prétexte. Les rumeurs concernant leur charme sont, elles, parfaitement bien fondées : ce sont les seules créatures capables de concurrencer les Vélanes. Une fois pris dans leurs filets, vous aurez énormément de mal à vous en sortir. Nous allons bien sûr apprendre dans les cours suivants à identifier un Sanguinarien. Ils peuvent lire vos intentions : il paraîtrait que certains vampires peuvent déterminer la nature exacte d'un être en regardant la forme que prend leur… « aura ». Ils voient aussi entre eux la fonction de leurs congénères dans la communauté, et autrefois une marque magique était apposée sur eux. Je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin à me remettre après les vacances sur les vampires. N'hésitez pas à fouiller les bouquins. Ils vous indiqueront sans doute des choses que je répèterai plus tard, mais je risque d'en contredire d'autres. Pour le prochain cours, par contre, j'espère que vous aurez travaillé la pratique sur vos boucliers. Bonne soirée et à jeudi. »

Il y eut un grand bruit de livres qui se ferment et d'affaires que l'on fourre dans un sac. Harry se leva pour effacer les choses qu'il avait écrites au tableau, ouvrant la porte à ses élèves d'un simple mouvement de baguette. C'était son dernier cours de la journée. Il se disait qu'il n'était pas aussi bon professeur que Lupin, mais il dispensait à ses élèves l'enseignement qu'il jugeait utile. Il calait cependant un peu dans certains sujets comme celui des vampires justement et se contentait de référer aux livres, sachant qu'ils étaient incomplets ; le reste du temps, il leur faisait partager son expérience personnelle, préférant se fier à ce qu'il avait pu voir qu'à des choses qui avaient peut-être autant de valeur et de véracité – ou plutôt d'authenticité – que les écrits de Lockhart.

Parfois, il se surprenait à penser qu'il restait certainement un meilleur professeur que ceux qui avaient défilé durant le temps où il avait lui-même été élève – Lupin mis à part, ainsi que Mad-Eye Moody… même si ça n'avait pas été le véritable...

Cette pensée le tracassait d'une certaine manière, car la source principale de ses problèmes était son manque de confiance en lui. Il avait, après tout, failli à ses parents, à son parrain, à Hermione et à Luna Lovegood qu'il avait laissés mourir, même si on n'avait jamais retrouvé le cadavre de la Ravenclaw. Il avait surtout failli à Ron Weasley qu'il ne voulait plus voir depuis qu'il avait appris son union pour le moins inattendue avec Draco Malfoy. Cette « faiblesse » le travaillait à chaque minute, et il n'avait envie de rien plus que d'aller s'excuser auprès de son ami. A chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans l'Ordre, sa fierté déplacée, seule, le retenait.

Parfois il se disait qu'il était resté « gamin » malgré tout. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, malgré tout ce qui aurait dû le forcer à grandir, Harry était resté buté sur des choses contre lesquelles il n'avait en vérité aucun grief. Draco avait eu une sixième année abominable et c'était finalement Ron qui lui était venu en aide – un acte aussi stupide à première vue que suicidaire –, sans doute parce que lui-même venait de perdre Hermione. Mais si Draco avait dépassé son orgueil familial pour accepter le réconfort que le rouquin lui offrait, Harry s'était réfugié dans les préjugés de son entourage et les avait abandonnés tous les deux – du moins, il avait abandonné Ron puisqu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu s'entendre avec le blond : il ressemblait vraiment trop à son père...

De fait, bien que Harry fut un jeune sorcier populaire et adulé de vingt-trois ans, plutôt bien fait de sa personne, il était resté célibataire et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à s'attacher aux jeunes femmes qu'il essayait d'approcher. Il n'avait jamais tenté de sortir avec quelqu'un de son propre sexe : l'homosexualité parmi les sorciers, quoique pratiquée plus ou moins secrètement dans les cercles de la haute société aristocratiques – qui la couplaient la plupart du temps, pour perpétuer leur lignée, avec un mariage hétérosexuel – restait encore aujourd'hui un tabou sans fondement, au même titre que toute trace d'anormalité chez les Dursley.

Dans le cadre d'un tel mariage, le futur conjoint était bien évidemment mis au courant des tendances de son partenaire avant leur union, ce qui supposait qu'il devait exister entre les fiancés une complicité palpable, comme c'était le cas pour Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius, qui avait eu plusieurs amants masculins, avant son séjour à Azkaban, avait donc plutôt facilement accepté que son fils soit avec un garçon, mais il avait eu plus de mal à accepter que le garçon en question soit un Weasley. Quoiqu'il ait demandé – presque prié – plusieurs fois à Draco de contracter un mariage avec une sorcière de Sang Pur pour perpétuer la lignée des Malfoy.

Lucius avait donc, suite à un procès, bel et bien été incarcéré à Azkaban, mais l'absence des Dementors, qui avaient rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, permettait aux prisonniers de rester en contact avec leur famille, et c'est ce que Lucius avait fait avec Draco et Narcissa. Quelqu'un avait apparemment tenté de le faire sortir mais il était finalement resté à Azkaban, ce qui n'était pas si mal : là-bas, personne n'espérait qu'il prenne parti.

Lucius Malfoy était loin d'être idiot. Il s'était réveillé depuis longtemps. Il savait que sa place auprès de Dark Lord était enviable, mais s'il était revenu à Voldemort, c'était plus pour protéger sa femme et son fils que par pur plaisir de tuer de stupides Moldus qui étaient pour lui aussi insignifiants que des insectes…

Quant à Ron, sa famille avait paradoxalement plutôt mal pris la nouvelle, bien que les jumeaux et Bill étaient eux-mêmes bisexuels. Arthur avait simplement paru attristé et déçu par le refus catégorique de Ron de prendre femme et d'essayer d'oublier Draco mais Molly n'avait pas supporté que son garçon tombe amoureux d'un autre ; elle se comportait donc d'autant plus avec Harry, qui n'avait jusque là jamais fréquenté de garçons, comme une mère.

Au grand dam de ce dernier.

Il aurait vraiment voulu lui dire tout simplement d'aller découvrir les joies de la fourche Moldue maniée par un paysan fanatique depuis le jour où elle lui avait demandé d'arrêter de « pleurer » la perte de Sirius, que ça ne servait à rien, que de toute manière il avait jamais été qu'un bon à rien et qu'Harry était sans doute plus en sécurité sans ce « malade » dans les parages. Elle avait dit à Hermione que ses recherches sur le Veil étaient une perte de temps. Harry savait que Molly n'avait proféré tout ceci que dans un accès de colère mais il n'empêchait qu'elle aurait dû savoir tenir sa langue.

Le fait était que le jeune homme n'avait guère besoin d'être homosexuel pour que l'on parle de lui. L'une des raisons principales pour laquelle on se méfiait des vampires était d'ailleurs qu'eux ne cachaient absolument rien de leurs préférences sexuelles, qui étaient principalement dirigées vers les membres de leur sexe. Après tout, ils avaient d'autres moyens pour se « reproduire » et quand bien même ils désiraient avoir des enfants bien à eux, ils avaient l'éternité pour les faire.

En outre, lorsque l'on est censé passé l'éternité avec quelqu'un, mieux valait trouver une personne que l'on aimait réellement, profondément et sans condition. Les vampires ne faisaient pas dans les détails, et même si la plupart des gens – Harry y compris – leur déniaient la faculté d'aimer, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas à des chromosomes pour choisir leurs compagnons. Lorsqu'une personne leur plaisait, ils la séduisaient, ils la prenaient, elle leur appartenait. Ils semblaient vénérer les humains qui se joignaient à leur groupe mais les Anglais étaient plus qu'heureux de savoir que les vampires n'avaient plus foulé leurs terres depuis des siècles. Ils étaient d'avis qu'ils restent cantonnés dans les Carpates. Ils y faisaient bien assez de dégâts là-bas.

Harry, personnellement, ne haïssait pas les homosexuels, il ne voyait pas la « différence », même si pour être honnête, ça le « dérangeait » un peu, malgré tout. Il avait trop souffert de la bêtise de son oncle pour penser que des gens qui en aiment d'autres, même si ce sont deux hommes ou deux femmes, soient des choses horribles, contre la nature et qu'il faille à tout prix éviter.

Ils avaient bien eu en Septième année un professeur d'études Moldues qui, tout en leur enseignant la culture des non sorciers, avait essayé d'ouvrir un peu leur esprit à la tolérance – et Harry était convaincu que Dumbledore avait eu une patte là-dedans – mais le jeune Potter avait préféré se fondre dans la masse de ses camarades et ignorer totalement ses sermons moralisateurs pour se consacrer à l'étude de Shakespeare, Whitman et Byron. Les autres s'étaient bien rendus compte que leurs préjugés étaient simplement fondés sur ce que leur avait dit leurs parents et le reste de la société. Ils privilégiaient cependant la stupidité populaire à leurs propres convictions de compréhension envers ceux qui restaient les boucs émissaires de leur société.

Harry avait aussi trop peur des conséquences s'il tentait le coup et s'apercevait qu'il appréciait les relations homosexuelles pour s'essayer dans cet art-là. Et puis il n'avait pas assez confiance en des partenaires occasionnels pour se risquer à briser sa réputation. Etre un symbole ne lui plaisait pas forcément, mais il était forcé de donner un certain espoir à la populace, et le voir tomber dans la débauche briserait l'image de petit saint qu'on lui avait étiquetée par-dessus sa cicatrice.

Quant à Ron, ce qui dérangeait surtout Potter, c'était qu'outre le fait qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à donner des raisons supplémentaires à la foule de parler de lui, il avait été blessé que le rouquin ne lui ait pas fait assez confiance pour lui parler de sa relation avec Malfoy avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par le biais des médias. « Un Malfoy s'unit à un Weasley ». C'était le titre de l'article. Cela en avait sans aucun doute choqué plus d'un. Un journaliste embusqué avait même donné des détails salaces alors que le couple s'était réfugié dans le seul endroit de la Londres Sorcière qui ne jetaient pas des pierres aux gays.

Cela ne rachetait en rien la faute qu'il avait commise envers son ami, mais ça expliquait peut-être pourquoi il avait eu la faiblesse de rester fondu dans la foule au lieu de saisir son courage de Gryffindor à deux mains pour leur faire face, suivre pour une fois ses propres idées et se tenir là où était sa place, c'est-à-dire aux côtés de l'un de ses seuls amis encore en vie…

« Eh bien, Monsieur Potter… Le tableau ne vous semble-t-il pas assez propre ? »

Harry sursauta, un long frisson lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Il sentait les poils se hérisser sur sa nuque, ainsi que le fin duvet qui couvrait encore ses joues de jeune adulte. A son âge, son manque flagrant de pilosité avait fait l'objet, à plusieurs reprises, des taquineries de ses aînés, en particulier des professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore. Severus faisait des remarques plus subtiles et allait les chercher si loin que Harry ne s'apercevait souvent que trop tard que l'on s'était « moqué » de lui.

« Ah, Severus, vous pourriez apprendre à frapper… Un jour vous allez me tuer…

Quel gâchis… N'oubliez pas que je compte sur vous pour tuer Voldemort avant de vous tuer, moi… »

Severus avait depuis longtemps cessé de réprimander la « familiarité » du jeune homme. Harry était venu lui faire des excuses à plusieurs reprises au cours de sa septième année, et il les renouvelait régulièrement depuis. Il devait sans doute croire que l'humilité et le respect dont il faisait maintenant preuve à son égard avaient lavé toutes les fautes et les humiliations dont Severus avait été victime par le passé. Mais ce n'étaient que des illusions, car ce n'était pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, après le manque flagrant de foi en lui que son collègue avait affiché pendant la majeure partie de son enfance alors qu'il s'évertuait à lui sauver la vie, qu'il allait tout pardonner parce qu'une fois, on lui demandait l'absolution.

Il voulait bien se montrer magnanime, mais il restait Severus Snape. Le Potions Master aux cheveux gras et au cynisme à couper au couteau. Il avait un rôle à tenir. Et ce rôle lui convenait à merveille.

Il se décala de l'embrasure de la porte contre laquelle il s'était appuyé de longues minutes, à regarder le jeune professeur effacer le tableau noir.

Harry était devenu, il devait l'admettre, un homme digne d'intérêt – physiquement –, avait énormément progressé intellectuellement MSOffice3 , et si le jeune homme n'avait pas été près de vingt ans son cadet, sans doute se serait-il laissé attirer par lui.

Il esquissa un sourire empreint d'une ironie un peu cruelle, appliquant ce masque qui semblait le fortifier également de l'intérieur.

« Mais vous savez bien que j'ai toujours pris un malin plaisir à vous persécuter et à vous torturer mentalement, Monsieur Potter. »

Si le jeune sorcier se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom, comme le faisaient d'ailleurs tous les autres professeurs, le mot « Harry » avait encore énormément de mal à sortir de la bouche de Severus. C'était, pour lui, tout simplement antinaturel. Bien trop familier à son goût, en tout cas.

Il appréciait beaucoup les petites piques qu'il continuait à lancer au jeune homme, surtout lorsqu'il avait la satisfaction de le mettre dans l'embarras, en présence ou non de leurs pairs.

Tout bien considéré, surtout en présence de leurs pairs.

Severus n'avait pas tout à fait pardonné à Harry les évènements qui avaient eu lieu pendant sa cinquième année, même si le jeune homme semblait regretter vraiment. Cela, plus que le reste, lui était resté en travers de la gorge et quoiqu'il puisse advenir, l'humiliation et la rage qu'il avait ressenties en s'apercevant que son élève avait, sans pudeur, violé ses pensées les plus intimes, le révoltait. Il aurait pu profiter de l'occasion pour enfoncer davantage le fils de son ennemi l'année suivante mais il avait préféré rester avec lui d'une froideur sans nom, l'ignorer plutôt que d'accentuer encore la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Par la suite, lorsque le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu lui avait présenté ses excuses, il s'était contenté de réviser légèrement son jugement et d'accepter de collaborer avec son nouvel allié au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix, conscient que les guerres intestines dans un groupe déjà ébranlé pouvaient signer la mort de la faction.

Harry avait justement baissé la tête en rougissant, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Que Severus veuille l'accepter ou non, Harry était un jeune homme vraiment attirant, si l'on savait regarder au-delà de sa partie superficielle, qui était loin d'être la meilleure. Il savait que le Gryffindor montrait ce que l'on attendait de lui. Le jeune homme en avait pris l'habitude durant ses premières années à Hogwarts et il réagissait en conséquence, mais cela le rendait sujet à des préjugés qui n'étaient issus que de la « crétinerie » populaire.

Comme le jeune professeur ne l'avait toujours pas invité à pénétrer dans la pièce, Severus prit l'initiative.

« La porte était ouverte », expliqua-t-il. « Donc je suppose que vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'entre… »

Tiré de sa rêverie chronique, Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux dissimulés derrière ses éternelles lunettes rondes. Il lui sourit.

« Non, non… Excusez-moi… Pour mon manque d'hospitalité et… vous savez quoi… »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vous en prie, Monsieur Potter… Vous n'allez pas encore mettre cela sur le tapis, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais très bien que « vous êtes désolé pour toutes les humiliations que vous m'avez fait subir » et vous aurez beau vous excuser un millier de fois, ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis ce petit jeu commence sincèrement à me fatiguer… »

Harry soupira, puis passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure noire, toujours indomptée.

« M. Il n'empêche que je regrette, voilà.

Vous devriez plutôt faire vos excuses à Messieurs Weasley et Malfoy. »

Le Gryffindor le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme s'il débarquait directement d'une autre planète.

Peut-être débarquait-il d'ailleurs d'une autre planète.

« Vous regrettez cela également, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous excuser ? Draco n'est pas aussi « mauvais » que tout le monde veut le croire, après tout… il n'est pas assez… « intelligent » d'une certaine manière pour l'être, ou il l'est trop. Et je doute que Weasley repousse vos excuses. Il aura peut-être du mal à y croire en premier lieu mais si vous persévérez, je suis certain que votre présence à leur côté ne pourrait leur être que bénéfique. Je sais que cela vous demanderait un énorme effort, surtout pour faire dégonfler votre ego surdimensionné. Néanmoins, à long terme, cela ne peut vraiment qu'être bon pour tout le monde. »

Severus s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait s'expliquer.

« Je sais que Malfoy et vous… avez encore quelques « petits » différents… »

Harry grogna son accord. La réponse était évidente.

« Mais je sais que si le rouquin reprend confiance en vous, Draco finira bien par vous supporter. Je ne dis pas vous accepter, mais au moins à vous respecter autant qu'il le pourra. Et réfléchissez. Il est dans une position délicate. Je doute qu'il ne se tourne complètement vers Voldemort maintenant mais je voudrais lui éviter de basculer du mauvais côté de la barrière. Il serait un allié puissant. Grandissez un peu, Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été élevé par des idiots de Moldus qui n'acceptaient rien d'autre que la normalité et la banalité, et parce que vous vous sentez emprisonné à cause du modèle que vous vous devez de donner aux gens, que vous êtes _obligé_ d'être aussi idiot qu'eux. Peut-être vous faudra-t-il un jour apprendre que le monde n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir, mais teinté de gris. Vous aussi avez une vie et il vaudrait mieux que vous formiez vos opinions à partir de ce que vous ressentez plutôt que de vous contenter de toujours faire ce que l'on attend de vous. Vous savez combien j'ai du mal à dire une chose pareille, mais vous avez plus de valeur et d'intelligence que l'on pourrait s'y attendre et par conséquent, vous devez faire ce que vous pensez juste, quitte à faire des erreurs. Puisque vous êtes professeur dans cette école et, c'est d'ailleurs malheureux à dire, un modèle pour beaucoup de jeunes sorciers, il n'y a guère que vous qui puissiez, à long terme, faire évoluer les mentalités… »

En voyant Potter l'écouter sérieusement, et Severus se surprit à avoir envie de sourire. Si seulement cette tête à claque avait fait aussi attention à ses cours qu'elle écoutait maintenant avec circonspection son discours…

En fait, Harry pensait qu'il avait absolument raison, même s'il se demandait quand Snape était devenu humaniste.

Le Maître de Potions laissa un sourcil amusé s'arquer doucement avant d'adopter un air sarcastique. Mettre Potter en confiance, le flatter d'une certaine manière, pour mieux le regarder se tortiller au sol lorsqu'il dirait la suite.

« Par ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas vous contenter des livres pour rédiger vos cours. Il est tout à votre honneur de respecter à la lettre ce qu'ont écrit des incompétents et de vous contenter des croyances populaires, mais cela fait également de vous, d'une certaine manière, un professeur médiocre. J'attends plus que cela de vous. Vous avez réussi à avoir – je ne sais par quel miracle – un O MSOffice4 aux NEWTs en potions, si je me souviens bien, n'est-ce pas ? Donc si vous ne voulez pas que je commence à croire que c'est ce lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui qui vous a valu cette note, montrez un peu ce que vous avez dans le ventre… »

Il savait que ses mots avaient touché le jeune homme dans sa dignité, mais ce qu'il disait était vrai, et il était persuadé que la provocation était la meilleure manière de faire réagir un certain Harry Potter. De ce qu'il avait entendu du cours du jeune homme concernant les vampires, il avait appris que ce qu'il inculquait aux élèves était assez incomplet et frôlait parfois l'erreur.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas que j'aie été choisi à ce poste que vous convoitez depuis des années, Severus, mais de là à critiquer mon cours… »

Le Maître de Potions se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il est vrai que j'aime cette matière depuis l'enfance, et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que je voudrais éviter que l'on apprenne des inepties aux élèves…

Severus…

Votre résumé est correct, dans l'ensemble, même si votre description des castes dans le corps de votre cours était simplifiée, mais vous incitez les élèves à craindre les vampires comme s'il s'agissait uniquement de prédateurs. Laissez-moi vous faire remarquer que le sang et la salive des vampires sont utilisés dans de nombreuses potions à vertu curative. Les vampires sont des prédateurs, c'est vrai, et c'est effectivement votre travail que d'apprendre à vos élèves à se défendre d'eux, mais n'entretenez pas les clichés qui les mettent à part de cette manière… A la base, pour la plupart, ce sont des êtres humains. Ne l'oubliez pas. Il y a plus de sorciers qui ont du sang de vampires que vous ne semblez le croire… »

Harry arqua des sourcils sceptiques.

« A vous entendre, on croirait que les vampires sont des créatures inoffensives, « ironisa le jeune homme. » En outre, mon travail est d'apprendre à mes élèves à se défendre, non à abaisser leur garde. Je ne suis pas professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Severus. C'est ma première année d'enseignement, j'utilise le cursus qu'ont tracé mes prédécesseurs. Je suis donc obligé de traiter le cas.

Les vampires sont pour la plupart moins dangereux que les loups-garous, et pourtant vous avez brossé de ceux-ci un portrait très positif…

Les vampires _sont_ dangereux, Severus, et vous videraient de votre sang dussiez-vous leur faire face. Par ailleurs, vous avez des préjugés contre Remus mais je peux vous assurer que…

Monsieur Potter, les vampires ne mangent que pour se nourrir. Au bout d'un certain temps, les « Sanguinariens » sont même capables de se contenter d'une faible prise de sang par mois et leurs victimes s'en tirent avec une simple crise d'anémie, sans traumatisme parce qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien à leur réveil. Bien entendu, il y a des mauvais vampires, comme il y a des mauvais Moldus ou de mauvais sorciers. Mais vous ne pouvez pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac, car en faisant cela, vous vous réduiriez au même niveau que ces Mangemorts que vous méprisez justement parce qu'ils haïssent TOUS les Moldus… Simplement parce qu'ils ne les connaissent pas. Et puis je vous ferais remarquer que les vampires sont restés neutres alors que les Werewolves ont, à la seule exception de Lupin, rejoint les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui… »

Le Gryffindor le regardait avec une expression consternée. Snape avait une nouvelle fois la satisfaction de lui avoir cloué le bec. Mais le jeune homme se reprit rapidement.

« Les vampires sont dans les Carpates… Ils ont disparu de l'Angleterre… Que viendraient-ils faire dans cette guerre ? »

Il plissa un peu les yeux en le dévisageant, le doute inscrit sur son visage.

« Vous donnez l'impression de les défendre… comme si vous les connaissiez vraiment… »

Il eut un petit sourire et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Auriez-vous, par hasard, été le compagnon de l'un d'entre eux ? »

Severus s'empourpra mais fronça les sourcils. Harry n'aurait pu dire si son ancien professeur était embarrassé ou irrité. Mais la froideur de sa voix le fit plutôt pencher pour la colère…

« Non, et ceci n'est pas votre affaire. Par ailleurs, pour votre gouverne, mes connaissances viennent de sources que j'ai pu vérifier. Pas des écrits de Gilderoy Lockhart. »

Sa voix était calme et mesurée, et effectivement aussi froide que la banquise. Severus Snape n'en était alors que plus dangereux…

« Je suppose que vous vous souvenez parfaitement de ce que vous avez vu dans la Pensine… Sachez que, moi aussi, j'ai reçu la mention « Exceed Expectations » dans la matière que vous enseignez, et ce n'est pas en me contentant d'écouter les professeurs, mais en faisant des recherches pour approfondir mon cours que je suis parvenu à avoir cette note… »

Harry le fixa un moment, puis baissa les yeux, intimidé par le regard plein d'amertume de son aîné.

« Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il.

Vous avez raison de l'être. J'espère que vous allez penser à tout ce que je vous ai dit aujourd'hui, Monsieur Potter. Ah, et j'étais venu pour vous livrer l'aconit pour votre cher ami Lupin, non pour essayer d'inculquer à un cas désespéré des notions de base sur le sujet qu'il est censé enseigner…

Severus… »

Mais le sorcier s'était déjà retourné dans un virevoltement de cape, jetant presque la fiole que Harry devrait donner à Remus le jour suivant pendant une visite à Hogsmeade, et avait claqué la porte derrière lui.

Harry fixa la porte tristement, puis secoua la tête et ramassa à son tour ses affaires.

S'il avait été moins stupide pendant son adolescence, s'il n'avait pas été aveugle, peut-être aurait-il trouvé le moyen de s'entendre avec son collègue et allié… Maintenant, il était sans doute trop tard…

Severus ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Et puis avait-il vraiment des raisons de lui pardonner ?

Harry descendait les escaliers d'un air fatigué. Il s'agaçait lui même à cause de ses petites trahisons, de ses doutes, de ses remords. A cause de sa culpabilité. Il en avait assez de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de demander pardon à tout le monde, de se sentir complètement inutile…

Il soupira, désabusé, et secoua la tête, fermant à moitié les yeux. Il était vraiment ridicule…

Arrivé en bas, quelque chose accrocha son attention.

Un morceau de parchemin échoué sur le sol.

Poussé par la curiosité, il se baissa mais, à peine l'eût-il touché qu'il se sentit bizarre, nauséeux ; le monde se ferma autour de lui ; la tête lui tournait.

Sa dernière pensée fut que sa curiosité l'avait sans doute une nouvelle fois fait tomber dans un piège de Voldemort…

Lorsque la sensation se termina, il souffrait toujours d'un mal de crâne abominable, sans doute causé par sa chute d'environ un mètre, droit sur la racine d'un arbre.

Harry perdit connaissance.

A son réveil, son corps était engourdi et il gisait, la joue sur l'humus. Il resta ainsi un long moment, immobile, avant de rouler sur le dos, hésitant encore à ouvrir les yeux. Il appréhendait que la première chose qu'il voie soit la figure d'un Death Eater, ou deux yeux rouges au-dessus de lui, mais il imaginait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment allongé sur le sol, les yeux clos ; il avait froid, le vent mordant au travers de ses robes noires, et il était empli d'une sensation étrange qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte.

Ce qui le frappa d'abord fut le silence des lieux. Il entendait le sifflement du vent dans les branches cassantes, les bourrasques qui secouaient la cime des arbres dénudés de leurs feuilles. Aucun autre son ne parvenait à ses oreilles, si ce n'était que le hurlement lointain d'un loup, étouffé par le bruit du vent et le craquement du tonnerre. Pas un oiseau, pas une autre trace de vie à un endroit qui, au toucher du moins, ressemblait plus à une forêt qu'aux halls de Hogwarts. Aux premières gouttes qui tombèrent sur son visage, faisant glisser les feuilles mortes qui y étaient collées, il sut qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve un abri s'il ne voulait pas tomber malade.

Mais il n'osait pas bouger.

Son instinct lui ordonnait de faire le mort.

Il était observé.

_To be continued…_

Notes de fin de chapitre. Bon alors ce chapitre est un prologue, donc il met en place certains éléments du « décorum », si on peut dire. J'ai posé les bases de ma version des vampires, mais ce ne sont vraiment que les bases, c'est très superficiel… Vous apprendrez d'autres choses sur cet univers par la suite, ce n'est pas tout à fait une vision classique des choses… A cause du fait, « en fait », que je distingue plusieurs catégories avec plusieurs origines, qui s'entremêlent, etc…

Donc je ne dis pas tout, tout de suite mais vous savez à quoi vous attendre…

Bye cha !

Ah, et petit lexique :

Maladie du Porphyre : les malades de la maladie du porphyre ont la peau pâle, voir blafarde, et sont très sensibles à la lumière du soleil. Ils sont également sévèrement anémiques et certains d'entre eux ont bu du sang pour pallier à leur anémie.

Vampirisme clinique ou syndrome de Renfield T5 : le syndrome de Renfield est une maladie psychologique qui fait que le malade aime boire du sang. Il porte la plupart du temps des coupures sur les mains ou les avant-bras où il a soutiré quelques petites quantités de sang. Il y a à mon sens une légère distinction entre les deux : le vampire clinique éprouve plus un besoin physique, le malade du syndrome montre un besoin plus psychologique.

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" MSOffice1Bien que je doute très fortement qu'il y ait un seul barjot ici qui veuille les paroles d'un psaume ou même d'un morceau de requiem…

CONFUTATIS MALEDICTIS FLAMMIS ACRIBUS ADDICTIS……………..

MOUAHAHAHAHHAHA

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" MSOffice2Voir les notes de fin de chapitre pour les petits curieux…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" MSOffice3Ce qui n'est pas difficile quand on voit le volume 5… Ok, il a fait la DA mais… A part ça…

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'" MSOffice4Improbable, l'Outstanding en potions aux NEWTs, n'est-ce pas ? D'un autre côté, il lui fallait bien cette note pour faire des études d'Auror…

T5Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu, « Une vie pour mon Maaaaaaaaître… »


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : De Profundis 01  
Auteur : Crimson Nights  
Genre : Yaoi – Angst – Romance – MP – Vampires – Voyages Temporels – Pourra contenir des notions de BDSM  
Sources : Harry Potter I II III IV V  
Rating : R (également pour certaines descriptions un peu morbides…)  
Pairing : Harry x Other Characters  
Disclaimer : Les personnages que vous connaissez sont à Rowling, les autres sont à moi. J'espère respecter les livres de l'auteur au maximum.  
Dédicace : A Flore et Kaine…  
AVERTISSEMENTS : Puisque Harry est censé vivre un certain temps, on pourra assister à la mort de plusieurs personnages, et il vous faudra BEAUCOUP de patience. Donc je récapitule, si vous n'aimez pas soit le yaoi – relations amoureuses et sexuelles entre hommes – soit les hpss, soit les vampires, soit les BDSM, que vous ne supportez pas d'entendre parler de macchabées ou que vous n'avez pas encore lu l'Ordre du Phénix, ce n'est même pas la peine de lire cette fic.  
Bon, Sev va arriver, mais tard. Je préfère procéder par ordre plus ou moins chronologique pour faciliter la compréhension. Comme mes chapitres étaient très longs, j'ai fait plusieurs parties se découpant en chapitres plus courts.  
Enfin, il est possible que j'utilise certains termes anglais par habitude, en particulier les noms de sorts et ceux de certains personnages (comme Snape…). Désolé d'avance si ça arrive. Je vais essayer d'utiliser les noms français mais…  
Par ailleurs, je ne prétends pas tout savoir sur les vampires, et tout exploiter. J'utiliserai ce qui m'arrange, très franchement, et certaines choses pourront choquer les connaisseurs, mais ce n'est pas à mon âge avancé (lol) que je vais pouvoir creuser les mythes à tel point d'être incollable sur tout. Donc je risque de dériver par rapport à ce que savent certains, mais j'espère que ça ne leur gâchera pas le plaisir.

**DE PROFUNDIS**

**Part**_ I_ ** : Naissance et Apprentissage**

Chapter _I_ : L'Eveil

Où était-il donc ? Des sentiments contradictoires envahissaient son esprit. Il avait envie de se lever et de fuir, de courir pour le salut de son âme, mais quelque chose le rassurait à propos de la présence qu'il avait ressentie. Il avait l'impression qu'on ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il ne pouvait pas être aux mains de Voldemort ; le Dark Lord se serait fait une joie de rendre son séjour des plus désagréables.

Au contraire, il avait l'impression que l'on veillait sur lui, que l'on attendait son réveil, que l'on n'osait pas l'approcher avant qu'il ne se décide à se lever, à montrer qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas blessé. Il était confus. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait. Bien entendu, l'étrange sensation qui l'avait saisi, les conditions climatiques, le hurlement des loups – et ils ne pouvaient qu'être des garous : il n'y avait pas de loups en Angleterre… tout cela se bousculait dans sa tête, le terrorisait. Et pourtant, « quelque chose » lui procurait des pensées réconfortantes, le calmait, et il n'arrivait pas à se sentir totalement mal. Il ne parvenait même pas à être vraiment méfiant.  
Rassemblant son courage, il ouvrit les yeux.  
Il faisait nuit. Sa vision était trouble mais après quelques instants, il parvint à l'accommoder suffisamment pour confirmer ses craintes.

Il n'était plus à Hogwarts.

Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Au-dessus de sa tête, il pouvait apercevoir les branches des arbres qui dansaient sous le souffle du vent. Il tapota le tapis de feuilles humides à côté de lui à la recherche de ses lunettes, mais s'aperçut qu'elles étaient brisées. Pris d'une peur soudaine à l'idée qu'il ait pu oublier sa baguette, il chercha son instrument, sa « compagne » sur lui…  
Et en ramassa deux morceaux.  
Son cœur cessa de battre un instant, avant qu'il ne soit pris d'une rage folle d'avoir perdu son seul moyen de survie dans un environnement qui lui était inconnu.  
Bien sûr, il avait fallu que le mauvais sort s'acharne contre lui. Pourquoi avait-il le nom de Harry Potter ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce nom le place toujours dans des situations où il était le seul à se trouver ?

« Ooooooh shit… »

Ecœuré, il banda ses muscles endoloris pour s'asseoir et se frotta les yeux en soupirant.  
Bravo.  
Sans lunettes et sans baguette.  
Autant aller s'enterrer dans un coin et se laisser mourir.  
Son cœur manqua un nouveau battement quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta si violemment que la main se retira et que l'être qui l'avait touché n'osa pas renouer le contact.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était la personne qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure. Cependant, alors qu'il aurait dû être effrayé, il ne pensait pas à fuir.  
Harry essaya de mieux percevoir les contours du visage flou, immobile, l'homme ou quoi que ce soit n'ayant pas jugé utile de se déplacer, lui laissant à loisir le temps de le détailler, de retenir ses traits…  
Ah, mais ce type ne devait pas savoir ce qu'étaient des lunettes…  
Il entendit une voix mais il ne la comprit pas. Ses facultés mentales lui étaient revenues dans leur intégralité à présent, mais l'homme parlait un langage qui lui était inconnu.

Il s'agissait bien d'un homme, au timbre grave et régulier de sa voix. C'était reposant ; c'était agréable. Il se sentait doucement bercé par le murmure profond et grave. Il ne faisait pas attention au fait que le visage s'était approché de lui, et tant pis s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter. Il se sentait bien : cela seul lui importait à ce moment-là…  
Ses alarmes intérieures qui auraient dû l'avertir et lui commander de ne pas fermer les yeux se turent soudainement, et Harry se laissa de nouveau emporter doucement par la torpeur.  
Ses dernières sensations furent un bras qui se saisissait de sa taille alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il était incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière « sieste ». Apparemment, il était frappé de somnambulisme. Il était maintenant à l'abri, dans une espèce de refuge souterrain creusé dans la roche. L'air sentait un peu le renfermé et la couche, sur laquelle il avait reposé, n'était pas des plus confortables – il s'agissait en fait d'un simple plancher de pierre un peu surélevé – mais il était à l'abri. Il entendait encore la tempête faire rage au dehors. Sans doute ne serait-il pas capable de sortir avant un petit moment.

Il observa la salle autour de lui. En posant la main sur la paroi, il sentait que la roche était un peu humide et il devinait qu'elle devait déjà commencer à se couvrir d'algues microscopiques.  
Il grimaça.  
Il allait attraper la mort…

Contre le mur du fond, l'eau s'infiltrait un peu plus et il l'entendait goutter rythmiquement dans la petite flaque qui s'était formée au pied du mur. Il imaginait fort bien la paroi rugueuse, irrégulière, qui se creusait de manière plus prononcée sur le bas. C'était cela qui permettait à l'eau de clapoter doucement.

Ses esprits lui revinrent petit à petit, il se souvint avec force détails des évènements de la veille. Sa petite « dispute » avec Snape. Le parchemin en bas des escaliers. Son réveil dans la forêt et l'homme qui l'observait…

Sans doute était-ce cet homme qui l'avait enfermé ici. Mais dans quel but ?

Il secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir communiquer avec quelqu'un qui ne parlait pas même l'anglais, mais il trouverait peut-être un moyen de communiquer.

Et puis il y avait sa baguette. Il plissa ses yeux de myope mais n'aperçut rien qui ressemblât à des morceaux de baguette magique dans la pièce où il était. Il y avait seulement une table de pierre où était exposée une certaine variété de mets à l'odeur alléchante. Malheureusement, il avait l'estomac noué et il ne savait pas, malgré la sensation de faim qui le tenaillait, s'il réussirait à avaler quelque chose.  
Il soupira et se leva, en quête d'une sortie. Il y avait une porte de l'autre côté de la table. Il se dirigea vers elle, avançant avec précaution, mais alors qu'il avait la main posée sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit, et il fut bon pour l'une des plus grandes frayeurs de sa vie.

L'homme qui l'avait secouru la veille se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, quelque chose à la main. Harry attendit que le battement frénétique de son cœur se calme un peu pour parler à nouveau.

« Ah… M… merci pour hier soir… »

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais il le vit imperceptiblement pencher la tête sur le côté. Il semblait l'écouter avec attention. Si l'homme était en train de le dévisager, lui ne pouvait faire de même : la perte de ses lunettes l'handicapait autant que celle de sa baguette – non, celle de sa baguette l'handicapait davantage parce qu'avec elle, il aurait pu réparer ses prothèses.

Il essaya de sourire. Il savait qu'il devrait avoir peur. Une certaine angoisse le tiraillait à l'arrière du crâne, mais dans l'ensemble, il se sentait admirablement bien. Peut-être même trop bien. Cela devenait suspicieux.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec plus de sincérité qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Vous vivez ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ah… euh… Où sommes-nous ? »

Harry regarda l'homme, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il frissonna et porta automatiquement ses mains sur ses bras en détournant les yeux pour embrasser la salle du regard.

« Il… Il fait froid… Ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Il porta de nouveau ses yeux myopes sur l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le jeune professeur força un petit sourire et soupira.

« Vous comprenez ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il allait se détourner. Il savait d'avance la réponse de l'homme. Il était étranger. Ils ne pouvaient se comprendre.  
Mais l'homme remua imperceptiblement la tête. Harry s'arrêta, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il avait l'impression qu'au lieu d'un petit Alien, c'était son cœur qui allait perforer sa cage thoracique.

« Vous comprenez ? »

L'homme abaissa de nouveau la tête.  
Harry aurait dû se réjouir, mais cela n'avait rien de bon. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Une intrusion, comme si quelqu'un avait lancé sur lui un Legilimens. Mais il ne parvenait ni à se défendre, ni à comprendre pourquoi le sort n'avait pas été prononcé. Il ferma les yeux, luttant, encore et encore, à en avoir mal à la tête.

Une fois sa crise d'adolescence passée, il était venu faire des excuses à Snape, et contre toute attente, le professeur qu'il détestait le plus, le lui rendait bien, avait le plus de raisons de ne pas lui venir en aide, et enfin avait accepté de tout laisser de côté pour lui donner une seconde chance – après mûres réflexions, Snape ne s'était pas privé pour lui faire des remarques acides à la moindre occasion. Il s'était toujours délecté à lui montrer ses bêtises, lui mettre le nez dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne, et Harry s'était parfois demandé si Snape ne le confondait pas avec un petit chiot qui avait marqué son territoire sur la paillasse de son bureau.  
Mais à présent, tout ce qu'il avait appris à force d'humilité et de persévérance ne lui servait à rien. Cette magie le dépassait. Elle était d'un autre genre.

Il posa les mains sur ses tempes et se mit à hurler, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à repousser l'assaillant dans son cerveau.  
En vain.  
Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vit des flashs de sa vie défiler sous ses paupières closes. La lueur verte qui avait tué ses parents. Le placard sous l'escalier. Sa première rencontre avec Voldemort. Le Basilique. Le Shrieking Shack. La mort de Cedric Diggory. La mort de Sirius. La mort d'Hermione. La disparition de Luna Lovegood. Les étés abominables qu'il avait passés dans le Surrey. Son dernier face à face avec Voldemort à cette date. Le jour où il avait dû fuir son école sous l'insistance de Dumbledore et que la moitié des apprentis Aurors avaient été éliminés à sa place…  
A la place d'un seul homme…  
Tout ça parce que Trelauwnay avait dit qu'un gamin allait naître qui pourrait renverser Voldemort.

Tous les pires évènements de sa vie y passèrent.  
Ponctués de moments un peu plus heureux, mais tellement plus rares.  
Harry tomba à genoux en hurlant une nouvelle fois.  
Et les visions cessèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles avaient commencé.

Il rampa vers le mur pour s'y appuyer, les mains sur ses oreilles, se balançant en arrière comme toutes ces fois où il se réveillait seul, la nuit, aussi fragile qu'un enfant pouvait l'être, redoutant la venue de la lune car l'Occlumency n'avait pas mis à ban ses cauchemars, et l'attendant avec impatience parce qu'elle était belle et qu'elle était comme lui : solitaire.

Il aimait sa solitude, l'angoisse qui le saisissait au crépuscule, alors qu'il disparaissait sous ses draps pour une nuit peuplée de fantômes. Il aimait le calme que lui apportait la vue de l'astre nocturne car il savait que lui seul pourrait le soustraire à toutes ses obligations, au fait qu'il était astreint à sourire, à se comporter avec les autres comme quelqu'un qui avait besoin de contact humain bien qu'il aimât sa détresse, son malheur.  
D'une certaine manière.

Parfois, il aurait aimé que le soleil ne se lève plus sur sa vie. Pour ne pas être obligé de vivre alors qu'il avait plus aimé les morts, les victimes de son ennemi, les victimes de Voldemort.

Ses souvenirs le faisaient souffrir, mais il s'y accrochait parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait des personnes qu'il aimait. C'était une souffrance malsaine. Paradoxalement, c'était elle qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou. Il préférait vivre dans le passé parce qu'il avait peur de ce qui pouvait advenir dans le futur. Il se disait que tant qu'il aurait mal, il serait encore humain, encore un peu « normal ».

L'homme s'était approché de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Harry se laissa aller vers l'avant, posant la joue contre l'épaule dure de l'étranger. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser toucher ainsi, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser rationnellement. Il n'était pas chez lui, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne savait même pas s'il était vraiment en Grande-Bretagne. Il voulait revoir n'importe qui. S'excuser auprès de Ron et essayer de vaincre ses préjugés pour s'écraser devant Malfoy. Il n'était qu'un lâche, comme les Dursley. Il n'y a que les lâches qui condamnent ceux qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de comprendre…  
Il passa les bras dans le dos de l'homme et accrocha ses mains à ses vêtements. Il voulait profiter au maximum du soutien qu'on lui offrait. Qu'importe ce que lui réservait cet inconnu. Tout le monde s'était toujours attendu à ce qu'il soit fort, même si on le traitait comme un enfant, tout cela parce qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter.  
Au diable Harry Potter…  
Il cacha son visage dans la poitrine de l'étranger lorsque les premières larmes coulèrent du coin de son œil. L'homme le serrait contre lui avec bienveillance. Il se sentait protégé. Il sentait la main qui lui caressait doucement le dos, il entendait cette voix douce, ces accents exotiques qui lui pansaient le cœur.

Il était Harry Potter, mais Harry Potter n'avait jamais été aussi fort que le monde aurait voulu le croire. Il était un être humain. Il n'avait jamais reçu la tendresse et l'affection de ses parents, et ce n'étaient pas ses amis qui pouvaient combler ce manque. Sirius avait été plus que bien pour ce rôle. Mais combien de temps avaient-ils pu passer ensemble ? Remus aurait pu le remplacer également. Cependant, à la mort de Sirius, l'homme s'était réfugié dans ses missions pour l'Ordre et bien que passant voir Harry dès qu'il le pouvait, il était toujours « ailleurs ».  
Harry était rarement considéré comme un être humain. Il était un « instrument », rien d'autre.  
Et il avait horreur de cela.

Les doigts longs et fins de l'homme remontèrent dans son dos, caressant les cheveux dans sa nuque. Le contact le fit frissonner. Il ne chercha pas à se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme. Il avait l'impression qu'il se briserait s'il faisait cela. C'était lui qui maintenait ensemble les deux parties de son être : celle qui aimait la nuit, celle qui en avait peur ; celle qui avait envie de fuir, celle qui désirait se laisser bercer comme un enfant. Celle qui avait peur de tout et celle qui le poussait inlassablement au-devant du danger…  
La voix résonnait dans sa tête de manière douce et rassurante, et il la désirait avec autant de force qu'il la redoutait. L'homme tira un peu sur ses cheveux, et Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, sa vision troublée par son infirmité autant que par ses larmes.  
L'étranger caressa son visage, passant la main à plusieurs reprises dans les cheveux indisciplinés pour les décoller de ses joues humides. Il continuait à parler doucement, et Harry se demanda ce qu'on lui disait. Il referma les yeux, sentit un souffle froid sur ses joues, avant que deux lèvres ne viennent effleurer les larmes. Il frissonna et les rouvrit brutalement, fixant devant lui l'homme qui s'était apparemment occupé de lui. Il eut soudainement envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait apprécié.

Il n'avait jamais connu de véritable moment de tendresse, et si on lui en avait donné, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Après avoir passé son enfance chez les Dursley… Et il ne pouvait se rappeler exactement des courts instants qu'il avait partagés avec ses parents…  
Il ferma les yeux et déglutit lentement lorsque les lèvres venaient sécher son autre joue. Il se sentait léger mais son corps était trop lourd pour bouger. Il se sentait attiré par l'inconnu, comme par une aura à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister. Lorsque celui-ci passa la main par-dessus ses cheveux, sans même le toucher, il le perçut malgré tout. Il ressentait tout son être, il savait ce qu'il faisait, comme si leurs corps communiaient alors qu'ils se touchaient maintenant à peine. Il chercha de nouveau le contact des bras protecteurs et s'y abandonna. L'homme se saisit de lui et le transporta vers sa couche comme s'il était une poupée de chiffons. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il était choqué, d'une certaine manière, et tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête qu'il ne se demanda pas pourquoi on était si gentil avec lui. Le prix qu'il devrait payer pour cette attention. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser était qu'« il » n'était pas Voldemort, et qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.   
Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait.  
Une seule chose le dérangeait encore à propos de cet homme. Il avait un pouvoir magique qui lui était inconnu. La mana transsudait de ses pores, mais il était différent.  
Il ne s'agissait pas d'un Wizard.  
C'était peut-être cette magie qui l'embrouillait et l'apaisait à la fois. Le faisait se sentir bien alors qu'il aurait dû être mal, inquiet, angoissé.  
Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'homme penché sur lui, qui continuait à lui caresser les cheveux.

Il sourit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme le regarda un moment, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, pointant son index au milieu de son nez.

« Volkh. »

Harry se releva sur les coudes, surpris. L'homme parlait avec hésitation, et un certain accent, mais il parlait anglais. Ou du moins comprenait-il certaines expressions…

« Vous connaissez ma langue ?  
Non, mais j'apprends vite. »

Et en effet, chaque mot qu'il prononçait semblait plus juste. Harry se demanda vaguement si l'homme avait appris sa langue dans son rêve.

« Tu es fatigué. Mange. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

L'homme se leva pour prendre une écuelle en bronze sur la table. La viande était rouge mais Harry avait trop faim pour faire la fine bouche. Il attrapa le morceau et mordit dedans à belles dents, le sang gouttant sur son menton. Il essuya le sang presque rageusement de la paume de sa main rugueuse. Il devait faire mauvaise impression sur son hôte, qui s'était d'ailleurs assis à côté de lui sur la pierre, mais il n'en avait cure. Après tout, on ne lui avait pas donné de couverts.  
Il grimaça en faisant couler le morceau dans sa gorge. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait de la viande crue et même si elle avait un bon goût, assez prononcé néanmoins, il n'appréciait pas la sensation du sang encore un peu tiède dans sa bouche.  
Si on n'avait pas pris soin de faire dégorger un peu la viande, il allait être malade.  
Mais pour cela, il devait avoir le ventre plein.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en montrant son assiette.  
Ah, du cerf. Pour toi… »

Harry fit soudainement la grimace. Là, il allait peut-être être malade. Il finit de mâcher sa bouchée, lentement, doucement, avant de l'avaler avec difficulté et de repousser son assiette avec un petit sourire.

« Merci, je n'ai pas très faim… Vous avez à boire ? »

Il crut voir l'homme froncer les sourcils, regarder son assiette sans faire mine de la ramasser.

« Ce n'est pas bon ?  
Ah vrai dire… Si, si c'est bon, mais je préfère la viande cuite et…  
Je peux cuire ta viande…  
Non non, merci beaucoup, ça ira, je n'ai pas très faim », l'assura-t-il.

L'inconnu eut l'air soupçonneux, mais finit par se lever et porter l'assiette sur la petite table au milieu de la pièce. Il revint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un gobelet d'eau en terre cuite. Harry se demanda ce qu'il pensait de son visage donc la couleur devait avoisiner celle de la cire, mais l'étranger ne dit rien. Le Gryffindor vida son verre, après quoi il eut encore plus la nausée.

Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur. Il sentait les yeux de l'homme sur lui ainsi que chacun de ses moindres gestes. Il pouvait fermer les yeux et savoir le plus petit de ses mouvements. Il se demanda s'il pouvait entendre son esprit s'il se concentrait un peu plus.

« J'ai retrouvé ceci à l'endroit où tu es apparu… »

Harry fronça les sourcils en tendant la main.

« J'ai pensé que c'était important pour toi alors je les ai ramassés… »

Il y avait ses lunettes et les morceaux de sa baguette.  
Les uns comme les autres, inutilisables.  
Son sac, où il avait quelques bouquins, des parchemins remplis ou non. Des livres et des carnets qu'il avait rétrécis et une plume avec de l'encre, au moins, avaient l'air intact.  
Il fit un petit sourire amer. L'homme semblait avoir un bon fond. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurait-il accueilli si cela n'avait pas été le cas ?

« Je vous remercie beaucoup », répéta Harry.

L'homme fit un large mouvement de tête avant de regarder en direction de la porte.

« Cette nuit est la « Longue Nuit »… »

Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son cœur cessa de battre quelques secondes.

« Je vous demande pardon ?  
La « Longue Nuit »… Le jeune homme avec le signe est venu, comme ma Maîtresse Lilith l'a prédit pendant l'éclipse lunaire, l'an passé… »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
Lilith ?  
Il ramassa ses draps et les attira contre lui. Il devait rêver, rien de plus simple. Lilith n'existait pas. Lilith n'avait jamais été qu'une légende. Un mythe. Un songe peut-être d'un poète en mal d'inspiration.

« Où sommes-nous ?   
Quelque part au Nord d'une île, tout au Nord de ce que tes pensées appelaient l'Ecosse… »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« L'Ecosse ?  
Angleterre… Ce pays n'existe pas, mais tu as dit… Angleterre… Nous n'avons pas bougé d'endroit depuis que tu es apparu… »

Le professeur de DCFM le fixa, mais il ne voyait que le vide.

« Attendez… Ceci n'est pas l'Angleterre, ce n'est pas Hogwarts… »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Quand sommes-nous ? »

L'homme sourit.

« Au début de la « Longue Nuit » et…  
Stop ! Qu'entendez-vous par « Longue Nuit » ?  
La nuit la plus longue de l'année… »

Harry roula des yeux. C'était l'évidence même. Ils étaient donc un vingt-deux décembre. S'était-il déjà écoulé trois jours depuis qu'il avait dispensé son dernier cours aux Ravenclaws et aux Hufflepuffs ?  
Il fronça les sourcils. Vingt-deux décembre, certes, mais de quelle année ? Si tant est que les dires de l'homme étaient vrais, la Forêt Interdite avaient été en grande partie défrichée il y a des siècles, et il n'avait rien vu qui ressemblât de près ou de loin à Hogwarts ou à Hogsmeade…

« Tu es arrivé exactement quand Lilith la Nephilim nous l'a dit…  
Attendez… »

Le ton de l'homme était assez joyeux, ce qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec ses paroles.

« Quand… non, que se passe-t-il, en ce moment ? »

Harry jugea sa question ridicule. Si l'hypothèse qu'il avait se révélait exacte, l'homme était parfaitement incapable de lui dire ce qui se passait. Mais celui-ci se contenta d'un geste vague.

« Ce que j'ai vu dans ton rêve de ce pays n'existe pas. Du moins pas encore. Les vivants dressent des cercles de pierre un peu partout sur vos îles. Mais je ne sais pas si cela te dira quelque chose. Ma Dame m'a dit de te dire qu'Abram est né, à Ur, et que les temps sont troubles au pays des Pharaons… »

Le jeune homme se redressa. Il avait toujours été intéressé par l'Egyptologie, ayant passé des heures dans la bibliothèque de l'école à éviter son cousin…

« Quoi… Quelle dynastie… Quels troubles… »

L'homme était un peu embêté. Les Egyptiens ne comptaient pas encore les dynasties à l'époque. Quand aux périodes de trouble, elles ne se comptaient plus.

« Il y a plusieurs pharaons… Mais celui qui domine est Wahankh … »

Harry fit un rapide calcul. Il avait entendu parler de plusieurs périodes de troubles en Egypte. Le nom du pharaon par contre, ne lui disait strictement rien.

« Attendez… Avez-vous entendu parler de Ramsès II ?Je veux dire… Usermaatresetepenre ? »

Le vampire secoua la tête.  
Donc avant 1300 avant Jésus-Christ.

« La Reine Maatkare ? »

_ Non plus… 1500 avant Jésus-Christ._  
Harry commença à pâlir.

« Ah… Le code d'Hammurabi, en Babylon ? euh… Khakheperre ? »

_ Toujours pas… Bon…_  
Après Sésostris II, ils en étaient donc à environ 1850 avant Jésus-Christ.

Harry grimaça.

« Les grandes pyramides ? Khufu, Kafre, Menkaure ? "

Le visage de l'étranger s'anima. Apparemment, le jeu lui plaisait beaucoup.  
Seulement, il plaisait beaucoup moins à Harry.

« Oui ! Les grands triangles de pierre… Ils y sont tous… »

Harry soupira.  
D'accord. Ils étaient quelque part entre 2450 et 1850 avant Jésus-Christ.  
La fourchette était grande mais il était trop éprouvé pour creuser les dates davantage. Ses souvenirs restaient après tout assez fangeux.   
Il soupira de nouveau, longuement, en fermant les yeux et en appuyant l'arrière de son crâne contre la paroi rocheuse.  
Chez lui, et si loin en même temps…  
Son cœur se serra. Qu'était-il donc arrivé ? D'autres avaient-il subi le même sort que lui ? Comment allait-il rentrer à son époque ? Il n'y avait aucun parchemin par terre, et il n'avait pas non plus sa baguette…  
Encore eût-il fallu qu'il puisse l'utiliser sur le temps et il en était incapable. La magie temporelle requerrait un calme intérieur intense et les mages qui touchaient au temps avaient toujours été considérés comme des hallucinés.  
Si encore il n'y avait que cela… Mais cet homme… Lilith… Quel rapport ? La vénérait-il ? L'avait-il déjà vue ? Etait-il… ?  
Harry rouvrit les yeux et décolla son crâne de la paroi. Cette aura bizarre qu'il avait sentie depuis le début… Il n'avait plus de doute… Il n'avait jamais rencontré un tel être, mais il ne pouvait expliquer autrement la concentration magique qui émanait de lui alors qu'il n'était ni un sorcier, ni un mage. Il planta son regard dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Etes-vous un vampire ? »

L'homme cligna des yeux, sans doute étonné par l'agressivité du ton du jeune homme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, découvrant très légèrement la pointe de deux canines acérées.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Harry n'était pas effrayé le moins du monde. Tout ce qu'il avait lu sur les vampires les décrivait comme des êtres damnés, insensibles et cruels, qui n'avaient qu'une seul but dans la vie : vider leurs victimes de leur sang.  
Le meurtre, la perversion étaient censés transparaître sur leur visage aux yeux de quelqu'un comme Harry – quelqu'un qui avait vu le mal. C'était ce que racontaient les mythes. Et Harry y avait cru dur comme fer. Mais cet être était si différent de toutes ses assomptions que ça ne pouvait être un véritable vampire…

Bien entendu, étant l'ami d'un loup-garou assez atypique, il savait que la règle ne s'appliquait pas à tout le monde, loin de là, et qu'il ne fallait souvent qu'une étincelle pour faire prendre un incendie.

Ce qu'il avait vu de Volkh, qu'il lui ait montré ou non ce qu'il était vraiment, n'avait rien d'effrayant. Il se sentait touché, ému d'une certaine manière ; il le comprenait. Il savait que cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais le vampire s'était montré attentif à lui, à ses sentiments. Il avait semblé affecté par sa détresse quelques instants plus tôt. Il désirait certainement quelque chose en retour mais Harry avait le sentiment que s'il avait voulu le tuer, il aurait déjà pu le faire.  
Et comme c'était un vampire, il avait des facultés intellectuelles accrues. Pas étonnant dès lors qu'il ait appris l'anglais aussi rapidement… en écoutant simplement ses souvenirs…

« Oui, je suis un _vampire_… J'ai été transformé par Lilith il y a maintenant environ trente-trois vies d'homme… »

Harry assimila l'information. Des "vies d'homme"… Ce n'était pour lui pas plus parlant que lorsqu'on lui disait que ses ancêtres n'avaient pas encore bâti Stonehenge. Il haussa les épaules. Il était trop fatigué pour faire le calcul de toute manière. Tout ce qui l'importait maintenant, c'était…

« Et votre… « Lilith »… Pourquoi vous a-t-elle envoyé me chercher ? »

Le vampire sourit de nouveau, avançant légèrement le thorax, provocateur, pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Harry.

« Tu vas être mon Ardetha et je serai ton Adra… Ton Mentor… Ton « Sire », si tu préfères… »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Et pourquoi perdrais-je mon âme pour venir vous rejoindre, mh ? »

Volkh fronça les sourcils. Ce que le jeune brun venait de lui dire ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Mais Lilith l'avait averti qu'il aurait sans doute du mal à le convaincre.

« Tu dois. Et ce n'est pas une question de perdre ou non son âme. Je souffre encore malgré ma transformation. Je suis donc encore un peu humain quelque part, non ? »

Harry le fixa d'un air hébété pendant quelques secondes. Sa réflexion l'avait un peu pris à parti.

« Oui… Enfin… »

Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de blesser le vampire. C'était simplement… Tout cela était si _absurde_ ! Lui, Professeur de DADA à Hogwarts pour ce qui lui semblait être la veille… et avoir tellement prévenu les élèves contre les dangers des vampires… dans son tout dernier cours… Coïncidences ?  
Des mains froides se posèrent sur ses joues brûlantes de fièvre et il leva la tête pour rencontrer les iris noirs de l'homme.

« « Harry »… Tu n'as pas le choix… Tu veux rejoindre tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux te venger de cet homme qui a tué les gens que tu aimais ? »

Le jeune professeur détourna le regard. Entre les mains du vampire, il était complètement perdu.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix…  
Nous n'avons pas le temps et je le regrette… Cette nuit est la plus favorable pour la transformation…  
Mais je ne veux pas vivre éternellement ! »

Le vampire eut un sourire un peu triste.

« Beaucoup d'entre nous n'atteignent pas… comment dis-tu ? Un demi-siècle ? Peut-être ne seras-tu pas en vie lorsque ton époque se déroulera. Mais si je ne te change pas ce soir, tes amis ne retrouveront même pas tes restes… »

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux.  
Bien entendu. Le choix était très facile.

« Et que dirai-je à mes élèves ? Coucou, alors tout ce que je vous ai dit sur les vampires, ce n'est pas bien, regardez-moi, je ne vais pas vous attaquer ?  
Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry. Et ne présumes pas encore de ce que nous sommes. Les réactions diffèrent selon les gens. Tu pourrais devenir ce monstre sanguinaire que tout le monde a raison de craindre.  
Ah, et vous dites cela pour me rassurer, n'est-ce pas ?  
Harry…  
Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ne mourrai pas au bout de cinquante ans, si c'est si fréquent…  
Parce que certains sont changés alors qu'ils ne devraient pas.  
Alors qu'ai-je de plus ?  
Tu as ce pouvoir en toi. Depuis ta naissance. C'est un don qui ne se transmet pas par le sang, malgré une prédisposition dans certaines lignées, mais que l'on acquiert à la naissance ou non. Comme la magie.  
Ah ?  
Oui. Cette noirceur que tu sens en toi, qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Cet amour que tu as pour la nuit, pour la lune… Tes visions, le fait que tu aies senti ce que j'étais sans vraiment le savoir, dès le premier soir…  
Je serai incapable de tuer…  
Dans ton autre vie, tu t'étais destiné à tuer Voldemort…  
C'est différent… Voldemort a tué mes parents… Peut-être serai-je contraint de tuer ceux d'enfants sans défense et…  
Je t'apprendrai à choisir tes victimes… Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry l'observa un moment. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui même, il aurait dû répondre que oui, il avait très certainement plus confiance en lui qu'en beaucoup d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait pourtant de longue date. Qu'il l'admette ou non, il se sentait particulièrement bien avec lui, en confiance.  
Mais pour cela, le vampire aurait dû lui tirer les vers du nez à l'aide de crochets métalliques.

« Ne te sens-tu pas bien avec moi ? »

Harry frissonna. Le vampire s'était encore rapproché de lui et Harry n'aimait pas du tout les réactions que sa proximité provoquait dans son propre corps. Les vampires avaient certes des pouvoirs de séduction non négligeables mais… de là à réagir de cette manière-là face à un étranger… Malfoy, avec son ascendance, il aurait compris, mais là…

L'ironie résidait dans le fait qu'Harry avait la prétention de se battre contre les forces du mal, qui, dans l'opinion publique, comprenaient les vampires. Mais que sa pauvre condition de mortel ne lui permettrait pas de résister bien longtemps à la créature.  
Ce n'était pas que l'homme n'était pas désirable. Au contraire. Il était plus grand que lui, ce qui n'était pas négligeable pour l'époque, avait le teint diaphane où ressortaient magnifiquement ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, étirés en amande. D'aussi près, il voyait un peu mieux les détails de son visage et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les contemporains de cette période avaient pu avoir les mains aussi fines, les traits aussi délicats. La figure de Volkh n'avait cependant rien de féminin, surtout pas ses cicatrices. Il avait les lèvres fines, sur lesquelles débordaient, lorsqu'il souriait, deux canines brillantes. Il avait des épaules larges, un torse sans défaut, un ventre plat et ferme sur lequel Harry savait qu'il aimerait s'appuyer. Quelque chose de protecteur se dégageait de son attitude, et en même temps de possessif et d'extrêmement érotique.  
Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et prit la main du vampire dans les siennes, la retournant pour en regarder la paume. Volkh le laissa faire, imaginant sans doute qu'il cherchait à utiliser sa magie pour lire les lignes qu'il traçait du bout des doigts.  
Des mains fortes, des mains de guerrier, mais pas aussi malmenées que les siennes, durcies par une pratique intensive du Quidditch et son entraînement d'Auror. Avant sa mort, Volkh avait dû avoir une excellente position au sein de son clan.

« Nous prendrons notre temps, Harry, mais tu es un Klavasi… Tu as le potentiel… il faut que je t'aide à t'éveiller ce soir… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre tout en continuant à redessiner les sillons dans la main du vampire. Et si c'était comme le Fourchelang ? S'il avait ce pouvoir parce que Voldemort avait voulu le tuer mais qu'il l'avait « raté » ?

Rien n'indiquait que Voldemort ait aussi le Don Obscur, mais il craignait vraiment de devoir une fois de plus se servir des talents de son ennemi.

« Tu as encore des choses à faire dans ton époque… Tu dois t'excuser auprès de tes amis… Tu dois convaincre ton Severus que tu es désolé… »

Harry rougit fortement à cette remarque. « Son » Severus ? Le pauvre professeur Snape – et la majorité des sorciers homophobes de son temps – fumeraient par les oreilles s'il entendait une absurdité pareille. Cette fois, l'ironie était que si Snape occupait effectivement presque toutes ses pensées, c'était surtout – encore – en mal.

« Tu veux tuer cet homme. Tu _dois_ aussi le faire, c'est ton destin. Songe un peu à ce que ça t'apporterait, Harry… Songe au pouvoir que tu auras… Tu es un mage, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le sentir… et ma Dame le savait. Mais avec la magie des vampires en plus… et si je peux te changer aujourd'hui… »

Selon les vieilles légendes, avant que les vampires ne quittent l'Angleterre pour fuir tous jusqu'aux Carpates, les vampires qui étaient créés le vingt-deux décembre étaient incontestablement les plus puissants, les plus résistants, les plus sains d'esprit et les plus robustes de tous. C'est pour cela que l'on choisissait la plupart du temps cette date pour transformer un vampire ou lui donner de l'« avancement » au sein d'un clan. C'était une période « bénie » pour cette espèce que les gens considéraient comme « maudite ».

« Harry, tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Si tu survis… Tu n'auras rien à craindre là-bas…  
Voir mourir les gens que l'on aime… »

La voix et les yeux du jeune homme étaient éteints. Il avait laissé tomber la main du vampire.

« C'est le sort commun, Harry. Personne n'y échappe. »

Il lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Nous-mêmes ne pourrons toujours échapper à la mort. Certains d'entre nous se laissent même volontairement mourir… »

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il voulait retourner chez lui, mais il voulait aussi apprendre ce qu'il pourrait de cet homme.

« Harry…  
Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Le vampire sourit doucement, avant de lui caresser la joue du revers de la main. Harry ferma les yeux au contact et arrêta de respirer.

« Tous les jours. Mais j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ce soit un peu moins douloureux pour toi… »

Harry hocha la tête et s'allongea lentement sur la couche minérale.  
Tout cela allait un peu vite, et il le savait. Mais il sentait que le vampire le transformerait, qu'il le veuille ou non, et s'il voulait rester à peu près sain d'esprit, mieux valait qu'il se laisse faire. Cela lui éviterait d'avoir une grande trace sanguinolente dans le cou à force de s'être débattu, et puis de toute manière…  
Quel choix avait-il ?  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Il était perdu. C'était sa seule chance de revoir ses amis, d'essayer de réparer ses erreurs. Peut-être ne vivrait-il pas assez longtemps pour cela. Il songeait déjà à tout ce qu'il allait devoir endurer, les tentations qu'il aurait d'empêcher quelque chose de terrible de se produire, qu'il voudrait essayer de sauver ses parents, Sirius et les autres… et Hermione qui travaillait sur le Veil au moment de sa mort…

Il ferma un peu plus fort les paupières lorsque Volkh posa la main sur ses hanches, s'allongeant doucement sur lui.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Il ne devait rien changer. Et puis son « guide » avait raison. Peut-être mourrait-il avant de revivre leur histoire.  
S'il décédait maintenant, ce ne serait pas la conscience tranquille. S'il voulait réparer ses torts, il devait saisir l'opportunité qu'on lui offrait. Peut-être était-ce le prix à payer pour réparer ses fautes, mais la souffrance qu'il avait causée était… sans doute très forte par rapport à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…  
Vendre son âme à un démon…  
Et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne payait pas encore assez cher, car il savait que beaucoup de bonnes choses adviendraient par la suite ; qu'il allait vivre une expérience unique, qu'il avait la chance de devenir autre chose, et que c'était à lui de faire en sorte que cette autre chose soit quelqu'un de bien…  
Le vampire l'observa un instant d'un air impassible, penché au-dessus de lui comme il était. Il regarda un long moment ses paupières closes bordées de cils noirs et denses, dessinant sur les joues pâles des demi-lunes, les lèvres encore rouges et appétissantes, l'étrange marque en forme d'éclair qu'il avait au front. Il esquissa un sourire. Lilith avait eu raison. Le garçon était tout simplement magnifique et sa puissance était impressionnante. Il compenserait amplement l'abandon de son ancien Ardetha. Après tout, Volkh n'avait encore jamais donné dans le sentimentalisme. Les choses pouvaient changer, mais auparavant…  
Il savait que le jeune homme aurait du mal à accepter certaines modalités du mode de vie des vampires. Que c'était quelque chose de dur, que d'abandonner ainsi sciemment une grande partie de son humanité. En outre, il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Mais si Lilith l'avait choisi, lui et pas un autre, pour s'occuper du jeune homme, c'était parce qu'il avait toujours été le plus compréhensif, le plus patient en toute chose. Sans doute aussi parce qu'il restait son favori à ce jour…  
Il avait jusqu'à présent toujours atteint l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, avec ses élèves. Avoir Harry pour disciple était un honneur et une marque de confiance de la part de leur Mère. Il était quand même resté en très étroite relation avec elle, même après avoir atteint le stade d'Elder et avoir eu plusieurs « Enfants » à sa charge.

« Tu n'auras pas de regrets Harry… »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il sourit doucement devant le silence du jeune homme.

« Je t'apprendrai à ne pas en avoir. Maintenant, je risque de te faire un peu mal… »

Harry acquiesça et tourna un peu le visage pour lui faciliter l'accès à sa gorge. Le vampire esquissa un nouveau sourire. Le jeune homme était très obéissant. Cela faciliterait peut-être la suite. Il avait été choisi pour être son Maître et il accomplirait son devoir _jusqu'au bout_, en tirant bien entendu les avantages.  
Il planta doucement ses canines dans la jugulaire de Harry, qui se crispa d'abord avant de se relaxer sous les mains rassurantes du vampire. Le jeune homme sentit les dents effilées glisser dans sa chair, puis le sang se précipiter hors de lui. Il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas temps de revenir en arrière, mais il était déjà trop tard…  
A mesure qu'on le privait de son sang, il sentait un plaisir immense monter en lui, comme il n'en avait encore jamais expérimenté. Il commença à se tordre sous le vampire, dont la peau se réchauffait de manière effrayante, les mains effleurant ses flancs mettant ses sens en feu. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'un homme, qu'un être humain le touche, pas de cette manière-là, et il n'avait encore rien connu d'aussi érotique. Il se mordit les lèvres légèrement, crispant ses poings pour s'empêcher de nouer ses mains autour du dos du vampire, pour le rapprocher de lui et espérer frotter son aine douloureuse contre celle de l'être qui se nourrissait de lui. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venaient toutes ses idées, mais elles lui déplaisaient fortement.  
Tout cela allait décidément trop vite. Le vampire semblait emporter avec son sang ce qui lui restait de sa moralité. Il ne savait pas comment étaient vus les sorciers et les vampires à cette époque-là, mais il n'avait pas envie de changer d'avis si facilement, d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, de se dire que s'il n'avait presque pas été touché lorsqu'il avait appris que Cho Chang sortait avec un autre garçon, si, depuis, il n'avait jamais réussi à aller plus loin avec une fille que le dîner aux chandelles dans un bon restaurant, c'était simplement qu'il n'aimait pas les filles autant qu'il le pensait.  
Il cria de surprise lorsque la main encore un peu froide du vampire se glissa dans son pantalon, frôlant son sexe chaud. Il bougea légèrement le cou, et s'il ressentit une douleur assez vive, le vampire poussa un petit gémissement de surprise.  
Harry sentait sa réaction s'amplifier au contact de la simple pression de la main sur son membre. La honte l'envahissait lorsqu'il s'aperçut des réactions de son corps aux administrations du vampire. Un mâle… Pourquoi ne devait-il connaître le bonheur qu'aux mains d'un mâle ? Il haletait lourdement, ondulant des hanches autant pour échapper de l'emprise du vampire que pour aller à la rencontres des doigts experts, qui avaient libéré son sexe sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment. L'air froid le fit de nouveau crier de surprise mais la main de celui qui le vidait lentement de son sang venait se refermer autour se lui, allant et venant de plus en plus rapidement.  
Le vampire pesait sur l'une de ses cuisses, et le jeune homme put sentir son sang gonfler progressivement le membre de son futur Mentor.  
Volkh suçait toujours, avec une lenteur abominable. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'Harry devait penser en ce moment. Il entendait chacune de ses pensées. Il savait qu'il était désorienté. Perdu. La manière dont il réagissait à ses caresses lui indiquait également que le jeune homme n'avait encore jamais expérimenté de plaisir purement sexuel – en tout cas, pas avec quelqu'un. Et certainement pas en compagnie d'un homme.  
C'était absolument délicieux. Le sang de Harry était légèrement sucré, même s'il gardait un fort arrière-goût métallique, et sa façon de bouger sous lui, d'émettre ces petits bruits de contentement, lui faisaient perdre le sens.  
Il sentait le corps s'affaiblir sous lui, et il regretta un instant de ne pas pouvoir prolonger encore l'Etreinte.  
Mais après tout, ils auraient tout le temps dans les années qui suivraient.  
Il pressa un peu fortement le membre du jeune homme avant de passer le pouce sur le gland déjà luisant, et cela suffit à faire crier faiblement le jeune homme et à le vider de ses dernières forces alors qu'il jouissait abondamment dans sa main. Après quelques soubresauts, le sorcier ouvrit de grands yeux verts pour le regarder, même si ses yeux brûlaient de fièvre, et il pantelait sous lui. Volkh retira précautionneusement ses canines et lécha les blessures avec application, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se referment. Il ne voulait pas que le corps du jeune homme garde des marques de sa transformation. La plaie se referma rapidement et Volkh sourit, satisfait. Bien entendu, il n'était pas « rassasié » mais il avait quelque chose à faire.

Le jeune homme, les lèvres devenues blanches, entrouvertes, semblait l'interroger de ses yeux noircis par le désir et voilés par les après-coups de l'orgasme. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Avant même sa transformation, Volkh avait toujours eu une fascination morbide pour les mourants. L'instant où il préférait voir ses victimes était précisément celui-là. Pâles, à l'article de la mort, voyant sans doute déjà se pencher sur eux la Camarde avec sa grande faux…  
Il sourit à Harry et caressa affectueusement son visage. Il tombait souvent « amoureux » de ses victimes. Amoureux d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait néanmoins jamais profané leurs corps, sauf lorsqu'il les transformait, comme il aurait voulu le faire – comme il le ferait dans quelques années – avec Harry.  
Mais avec le jeune Gryffindor, il savait que sa passion serait sans doute plus profonde, plus sérieuse, et en même temps plus détachée.  
Sans quitter le jeune homme de ses yeux noirs, il se mordit fortement les lèvres et les appliqua sur celles du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il devrait se mordre ailleurs, mais il avait envie de lui faire goûter au baiser de la Mort. Harry sembla un peu étonné, et son baiser était encore maladroit. De plus, boire le sang sur la lèvre inférieure du vampire ne devait pas être une chose aisée. Mais Volkh appréciait les coups de langue pressés sur sa plaie, timides et en même temps de plus en plus audacieux.  
Il retira ses lèvres assez rapidement, sentant sa plaie se refermer. Il sourit en voyant Harry essayer désespérément, encore très faible, de les reprendre, gémissant pour l'embrasser encore, le touchant pour la première fois afin de ramener son visage, mais Volkh saisit ses poignets avant de se redresser et de planter violemment ses dents dans son propre carpe pour y faire couler le sang d'un carmin abscons. La vision du jeune homme ouvrant largement la bouche pour essayer d'attraper les gouttes qui l'éclaboussaient, dardant doucement la langue, le fit sourire de nouveau, et il finit par se soustraire à la contemplation pour donner à son Infant ce qu'il voulait. Le sorcier se jeta goulûment sur son bras, l'encerclant de ses mains pour pouvoir le coller un peu plus à ses lèvres. Le vampire grimaça lorsque les dents peu coupantes le fouillèrent pour essayer d'en avoir plus, mais il était satisfait.  
Il aurait cru que le jeune homme n'aurait pas la « force morale » de boire. Il s'était à l'évidence trompé.  
Le Gryffindor buvait avec un plaisir apparent, et ce même plaisir qui montait en Volkh lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière et fermer les yeux, montrant légèrement les crocs sous l'effet du contentement qu'il ressentait.  
Volkh décolla son bras au bout d'un moment, mais les lèvres de Harry réclamaient encore le sang. Le vampire arrêta son nouveau-né d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Ca suffit pour le moment », déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Une nouvelle fois, il se dit que son « nouveau-né » était tout bonnement magnifique. Son teint commençait à pâlir vraiment, gommant le léger hâle que lui avait donné le Quidditch. La fièvre qui brillait dans ces yeux d'un vert clair éclatant, presque blanc laiteux maintenant que la Soif, s'exprimait en lui, et en avait changé la nature. Cependant, le regard du jeune Ardetha était toujours hanté par la mort, ce qui avait fasciné son Adra la première fois où il avait regardé dans ses yeux. Etre si vieux et si jeune à la fois…  
Les iris prirent une couleur plus sombre, presque normale, à mesure que la « Soif » disparaissait, et l'expression de Harry s'adoucit légèrement. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait être fatigué. Volkh le souleva pour le prendre contre lui, conscient que la phase suivante de sa transformation n'était pas la plus agréable.  
Harry avait été surpris. Il avait eu un haut le cœur au début, mais il avait décidé qu'il aimait le goût du sang et à mesure qu'il buvait, son malaise disparaissait pour laisser place à une envie toujours plus importante d'en avoir encore. Il avait été encore plus étonné lorsque le vampire lui avait retiré sa main. Il n'avait pas fini de boire. Il en voulait encore. Le bien-être qu'il éprouvait lorsque le sang chaud coulait le long de son œsophage dépassait de loin tout plaisir qu'il avait pu ressentir en se nourrissant d'autres mets.  
Volkh s'était trompé. Cela ne lui avait pas fait tellement mal. Cela lui avait même fait beaucoup de bien. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait vivre. Il était en train de s'endormir comme un bébé après avoir eu sa ration de lait.

Et soudain, il _Le_ sentit.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et tout son corps se crispa contre celui de son Mentor. L'Elder, préparé à ce qui allait suivre, resserrait déjà sa prise autour de lui, le caressant et murmurant doucement dans cette langue étrangère. Harry ferma les yeux et serra fortement les dents pour les empêcher de claquer nerveusement. Il sentait une partie du sang qui n'avait pas été assimilé remonter dans sa gorge et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas le gaspiller, il le régurgita. Il avait mal absolument partout dans son corps. Ce n'était pas encore aussi douloureux que lorsque Voldemort était de mauvaise humeur, mais c'était très différent ; avec le Dark Lord, il avait surtout mal à la tête, une migraine fulgurante qui l'aveuglait et le jetait le plus souvent à genoux ; il avait maintenant mal dans tous les muscles, comme si on l'avait écartelé pendant des heures puis pendu par les pieds. Il cherchait l'air désespérément, la bouche grande ouverte, pantelant ; il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Plus il ouvrait la bouche, plus il suffoquait. Son Maître l'allongea sur la couche, laissant les poings serrer ses vêtements, et se coucha sur lui comme si cela pouvait l'aider à respirer. Il savait que ce dont Harry avait besoin pour le moment, c'était de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le rassurer, l'aider.

« _Ton corps est en train de mourir_», expliqua-t-il dans sa langue, mais, bizarrement Harry le comprenait, « _et tu luttes trop fort pour rester en vie. Ne résiste pas, abandonne-toi, laisse, laisse-toi aller…_ »

Harry ferma les yeux et les poings un peu plus fort, s'accrochant à son Mentor comme on s'accroche à une corde pour ne pas tomber dans un gouffre. La voix était agréable, mais il l'entendait de moins en moins. Il entendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, s'affoler de plus en plus alors que le son l'étourdissait. Il lutta pour rouvrir ses yeux baignés de larmes, mais sa vision était troublée par un voile rouge. Il les referma presque aussitôt, se serra un peu plus contre l'homme, écoutant la voix de plus en plus faible, qui parlait sans relâche et d'un seul coup, tout disparut. Son corps se détendit entièrement.

Il avait, une nouvelle fois, perdu connaissance.

A son réveil, son Adra était penché au-dessus de lui. Le vieux vampire était sans doute tout aussi pâle que lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry cligna lentement des yeux, puis un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

« Je me suis déjà senti mieux. »

L'homme avait l'air un peu inquiet, un peu préoccupé. Quelque chose ne s'était sans doute pas passé comme prévu. Harry s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Volkh posa nerveusement une main sur son front avant de la rabattre sur ses genoux et d'esquisser un sourire qui mourut aussitôt.

« J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. »

Il soupira lourdement et détourna le regard.  
Harry était atterré. Son Mentor semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui. Personne ne s'était inquiété à ce point. Certes, il y avait eu Sirius et Remus, et s'il voulait être honnête – même si ça tuerait le sorcier en question de l'admettre – il y avait aussi eu Severus Snape, mais de cette manière-là…  
Harry déglutit.

« Je suis censé être Immortel, non ? »

Volkh secoua la tête.

« Certaines personnes rejettent le sang de vampire. Même des gens qui possèdent le Don Obscur. Ces personnes là meurent… définitivement. J'avais dit à Lilith que de reboire encore de son sang et de boire également celui de Seth, de Sekhmet et celui de Kali avant de te faire était peut-être jouer un peu trop avec la chance… »

Il déglutit à son tour. Harry, s'il avait pu, aurait pâli. Le fantôme d'un sourire erra de nouveau sur les lèvres de l'Adra.

« Tu vas être – tu es déjà – un vampire très puissant, Harry. Un vrai monstre. Lilith savait que c'était risqué, je le savais aussi. Mais l'espace d'un instant, j'ai failli ne plus y croire… »

Harry voulut se redresser sur un coude mais il fut violemment recouché par le vampire.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes allongé encore quelques temps. Nous commencerons ton apprentissage après.  
Que s'est-il passé ?  
Le sang que tu as bu était très puissant, mais ta magie l'est aussi. Le sang d'un vampire contient lui aussi des propriétés magiques, qui sont entrées en compétition avec tes pouvoirs avant de s'assimiler à eux. Il nous arrive souvent de prendre des sorciers et ça ne se passe jamais dans les meilleures conditions. Mais jamais encore je n'avais vu ça… Tu avais le Don. Cela aurait dû se passer beaucoup mieux que cela. »

Le jeune homme le regardait. Il avait apparemment pleinement confiance en lui. Sinon il aurait cherché à fuir. Au lieu de ça, il le contemplait, attendant sagement qu'il continue.  
Volkh ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

« Maintenant tu es hors de danger. On dit toujours que c'est la première nuit que l'on risque le plus de ne pas survivre à la transformation. Mais malgré le fait que la magie des vampires était déjà en toi à faible dose, cela fait sept levers de lune que tu dors. Je t'ai apporté tes victimes toutes les nuits pour te nourrir, et heureusement que ton instinct de survie à prévalu parce qu'il te faudra absolument boire du sang presque toutes les nuits jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes Calmae. Et même à ce moment-là, tu ne devras jeûner que durant de très brèves périodes. »

Harry assimila silencieusement ces informations.  
Il connaissait plus ou moins cette étape du développement du vampire. C'était celle où ils étaient le plus fragiles. Novice, il devait apprendre à survivre, à _re_vivre, et en même temps les lois des vampires, leur mode de vie, leurs règles. Il fallait s'habituer à tout cela et la plupart des apprentis vampires s'éteignaient avant d'avoir atteint le stade de Calmae.  
Harry s'aperçut que cela faisait un moment que le silence régnait dans la pièce et que son Sire l'étudiait attentivement, en quête du moindre signe d'inconfort. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Ca va, vous savez… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous claquer entre les doigts… »

Le jeune vampire ne savait pas si son aîné avait compris cette expression – il avait beau avoir appris sa langue une infinité de fois plus rapidement qu'un être humain normal, ce qu'il n'était pas, il risquait de ne pas avoir saisi le sens de certaines expressions idiomatiques. Volkh avait toutefois l'air sceptique.  
Quelque chose frappa soudain le professeur de DADA : il distinguait parfaitement les traits de son nouveau « Maître ». Il cligna des yeux, et remonta machinalement ses lunettes avec le majeur et l'index – mais ne rencontra pas la barre métallique reliant les deux verres.  
Il sourit, amusé. C'était en effet bizarrement amusant de savoir combien les choses changeaient lorsque l'on devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Il envisagea vaguement la possibilité que sa vue ne serait pas la seule à changer, que la perspective avec laquelle il voyait les choses changerait également. Ainsi que d'autres choses, peut-être guéries comme sa myopie. Il porta la main à son front mais plissa les sourcils. Sa cicatrice restait. En regardant sa main et son avant-bras nus, il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait encore ses plus vilaines cicatrices. Mais il n'avait pas espéré que tous les tissus se réparent : il en était entièrement couturé, et son sang de vampire devait croire qu'elles constituaient ce qu'il était au fond, puisqu'il s'agissait de souvenirs…  
Cette pensée lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Les sorciers considéraient les vampires en tant que des forces sombres, même si, comme avait semblé le dire Snape, leur sang coulait dans celui de nombre de hautes lignées de Wizards, de manière très diluée.  
En faisant plus attention, son audition s'était aussi affinée. Il entendait ce qui se passait dehors, et leva vivement la tête en percevant le craquement léger de branches quelque part au-dessus de leur tête. Volkh suivit son regard puis lui sourit.

« Tu t'habitueras rapidement… »

Harry acquiesça dans le vague, se demandant s'il en était de même pour ses autres sens. Il caressa doucement la pierre rugueuse sous ses doigts et sourit en ressentant toutes ses aspérités ; la pierre lui semblait vivante. Il savait que si elle lui paraissait moins froide, c'était que sa peau était devenue aussi froide qu'elle. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, cette idée ne l'effraya pas. Elle le réconfortait même, d'une certaine manière, et l'homme se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas Volkh qui lui envoyait des pensées agréables pour le distraire.  
Son Maître lui fit un petit sourire avant de dégager de son front une mèche rebelle.

« Que comptes-tu faire… une fois revenu dans ton temps ? Si du moins tu parviens à rester en vie jusque là… »

Harry regarda le plafond, cherchant ce qu'en effet il comptait faire, une fois revenu au vingt-et-unième siècle après Jésus-Christ… Son esprit raisonnait encore comme celui d'un humain, et ce laps de temps lui semblait l'éternité.  
N'aurait-il pas intérêt à prendre en note tout ce dont il se souvenait, de l'histoire, de sa vie ? Lorsque son siècle arriverait, il faudrait qu'il maintienne l'illusion, au moins pour quelques personnes. Le plus longtemps possible. Tout le monde à Hogwarts verrait que quelque chose s'était passé, et qu'il n'était plus le même ; sans doute sentirait-on qu'il était devenu un vampire.

Ron allait le tuer. Ron allait _sérieusement_ le tuer. S'il revenait ainsi, sous sa forme vampirique, faire ses plates excuses à son ami, le rouquin ne le prendrait jamais au sérieux. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à mentir à Weasley, et Draco repèrerait immédiatement le moindre de ses mensonges.  
Encore faudrait-il qu'il en soit capable…

Il se mordit la lèvre et grimaça à la douleur vive qui le piqua ; ses canines étaient douloureuses. Il savait que des transformations s'opéraient encore en lui à ce moment-là et qu'il risquait de souffrir un peu. Sans doute plus autant que lorsqu'il avait été fait, néanmoins…   
Et puis il y avait le Veil… Il aurait environ quatre mille ans pour sauver à retardement la seule personne qui pouvait l'être encore… Reprendre les recherches d'Hermione et les approfondir, les faire aboutir. Hermione ne serait pas là pour assister à la concrétisation d'un travail acharné. Mais elle serait sans doute heureuse de voir que ses théories étaient justes – avec sans doute quelques petites modifications.

Harry offrit à son Adra un sourire amer.

« Abattre l'homme qui a tué mes parents. Trouver quelque chose pour qu'il ne sorte pas encore une fois de son corps. Ramener Sirius. Et réparer certaines injustices que j'ai commises de mon vivant… »

Le vampire acquiesça avec un petit sourire.  
Harry avait des principes et il aimait ça. Il avait craint que sa morale s'évanouirait aussitôt après l'étreinte. Mais Harry, pour le moment, restait intact, pur… du moins pour un vampire. Bien entendu, il y avait cette partie noire, commune à tous les leurs. Et les changements qui s'opèreraient dans son caractères au cours des siècles, à l'instar de ceux qui auraient eu lieu de toute manière au cours des années de sa vie mortelle, étaient inévitables.  
Le jeune homme rayonnait cependant d'une énergie positive qui lui coupait le souffle, comme le jour où il était tombé du ciel, dans la forêt, comme un cadeau de la Providence…

« C'est bien… Il faut que tu gardes cet objectif, quoi qu'il arrive. Cela t'aidera à rester en vie… A ne pas te laisser mourir…

Il va falloir que je rédige tout ce dont je me souviens… Ainsi je n'oublierai pas des détails qui pourront m'être utiles le jour où je devrai reprendre ma place… »

Son Adra acquiesça de nouveau.

« Oui, et il te faudra aussi apprendre certaines choses…  
Telles que ?  
Ce que t'impose ta condition de vampire. Tes droits, tes devoirs. Nos lois. Il te faudra apprendre à maîtriser ta condition, à te servir de ta force, à te nourrir, t'habituer à notre mode de vie, à nos lois, à la langue que nous utilisons là-bas… à tout ce qui t'amènera à t'intégrer rapidement dans notre clan…  
Clan ?  
Dans quelques temps, tu viendras avec moi aux portes de l'Akkadie… C'est là qu'est caché, enterré dans les roches, notre repaire… »

Harry acquiesça. De toute manière, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre… Attendre quatre millénaires…  
Sans doute en apprendrait-il plus dans les années à venir…

Volkh se leva, et Harry le dévisagea de nouveau à loisir.

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, Volkh devait sembler un géant à l'époque. D'après ce que le jeune vampire pouvait en deviner sous les lourdes étoffes qui le couvraient, il possédait par ailleurs un corps d'athlète assez musclé. Il avait des yeux éclatants, mais noirs, tout comme ses cheveux. Il avait un visage long, fin, et, même s'il restait délicat, coupé au couteau.  
Cela avait d'ailleurs été littéralement le cas : deux cicatrices rose clair marquaient son visage pâle, l'une naissant à la base du nez pour descendre sur la joue droite, et l'autre marquant sa joue gauche pour serpenter jusque dans son cou. Ses mèches tombaient sur son front d'une manière qui semblait tout à fait ordonnée, tout en restant naturelle. L'homme dégageait une certaine impression de force, de puissance, et sachant que c'était un vampire, mieux valait sans doute ne pas se frotter à lui…  
Harry voulut savoir ce que son Maître avait fait pendant sa vie. Le vampire lui raconta qu'il venait des contrées du Nord. A la description qu'il en donna, Harry fut presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de la Scandinavie…  
Lilith était donc allée jusqu'en Scandinavie ?

Il était un guerrier, promis à un grand avenir, malgré ses cheveux peu orthodoxes et ses regards trop brûlants qui faisaient qu'on le comparait souvent à un démon. Son père était le chef d'un petit groupe d'hommes, il était son deuxième fils. L'aîné était jaloux de la réussite de Volkh. Ou plutôt de ses réussites, car non content d'être un héros à la guerre, où il avait gagné un grand nombre de cicatrices sur tout le corps, il avait un succès phénoménal auprès des femmes, dont les mères l'avaient pourtant maudit à cause de son physique.  
Le pire était qu'il s'était toujours plus intéressé aux armes qu'aux femmes…  
Oh, bien sûr, l'aîné de Volkh avait déjà une femme et des enfants. C'était lui qui était destiné à succéder à son père. Mais la préférence de celui-ci, dirigée vers son cadet, était flagrante et connue de tous. Malheureusement, le frère de Volkh la vivait très mal. Le vieil homme ne cherchait d'ailleurs même pas à la cacher. Il traitait l'aîné comme un chien, ne cessait de le comparer à son jeune frère, soulignant les prouesses, l'intelligence exceptionnelle et la ruse de ce dernier, lui rappelait sans relâche qu'il n'avait pas son agilité, sa force, son ardeur au combat, son adresse au lancer de javelot, lui disait qu'il n'était capable de rien hormis d'engrosser sa femme… Le vampire avait plusieurs fois averti son père qu'il devait cesser de le prendre pour un modèle. Volkh savait pertinemment que son frère, aussi buté et limité qu'il pouvait l'être, avec son physique ingrat et son esprit trop commun, n'avait néanmoins pas mérité d'être traité de cette manière. A vrai dire, ce favoritisme le gênait également. Plus d'ailleurs parce qu'il pressentait que tout allait mal se terminer…  
L'aîné de Volkh conçut pour son frère une vive jalousie qui le poussa à fomenter un complot, qui échoua. Malheureusement, certains guerriers qui supportaient Volkh virent d'un mauvais œil que son incapable de frère tente tout bonnement de le supprimer… Ils décidèrent de régler le problème, sans avoir averti leur chef. Et le jour de ce qui équivalait aux trente ans de Volkh, son frère aîné mourut au dîner que l'on donnait en son honneur, empoisonné, tandis que sa femme et ses enfants se faisaient trancher la gorge dans une tente avoisinante.  
Bien entendu, son père aimait quand même son fils aîné et l'incident renversa complètement ses affections. Volkh, des années plus tard, avait songé avec amertume que son père devait être attiré par la morbidité, et que s'il avait aimé le sang qui avait coulé sur les mains de Volkh, et par extension son fils, la mort de son aîné avait dû lui rappeler qu'être mort soi-même était encore plus « morbide » justement que de causer la mort des gens.  
Le père imputa la faute du meurtre à son cadet, pourtant innocent, et ordonna qu'on le mette également à mort. En temps normal, il n'aurait dû que le bannir, mais le père avait tellement été déçu par Volkh qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de le savoir encore en vie. Son benjamin, alors âgé de seize ans et particulièrement cher à Volkh, lui succèderait, mais ses deux aînés ne seraient plus de ce monde…  
Le jour où devait avoir lieu son exécution, une femme vêtue de noir était arrivée, et avait pris le corps du jeune homme, condamné à s'ouvrir les veines. Cette femme avait nom Lilith. Tout le monde avait cru l'homme mort et ses soldats n'avait pas eu le courage de l'empêcher de prendre le corps – il n'avaient d'ailleurs pas eu assez de tripes pour se dénoncer au chef du village –, se disant qu'il devait s'agir de la seule conquête de Volkh qui ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Ce serait la seule personne à vouloir prendre soin de sa dépouille et lui rendre les derniers hommages…  
Mais Lilith avait nullement l'intention de lui offrir quelque chose que l'on ne donne qu'aux morts… elle préférait de loin lui donner la vie éternelle et en faire son compagnon…  
Ou plutôt, l'un de ses esclaves…

C'est ainsi que l'Adra d'Harry fut transformé en vampire, près de dix siècles avant ce jour…

Harry et l'homme, qui s'était tu depuis un moment, étaient restés debout, en silence. Le « nouveau-né » avait écouté son Maître avec beaucoup d'attention. Son Adra n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Du peu qu'il en savait, et vu la petite lueur dans ses yeux, la pointe d'émotion dans sa voix que seul quelqu'un de suffisamment entraîné pouvait déceler, Harry en conclut qu'il aurait peut-être, à l'époque, préféré mourir…  
Le jeune homme adressa à son Sire un sourire compatissant, qui surprit énormément ce dernier. Volkh cligna des yeux dans un réflexe parfaitement humain, avant de secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées.  
L'estomac de Harry gargouilla et celui-ci grimaça d'un air gêné tout en posant la main sur son ventre, alors que son Adra éclatait de rire. Harry le regarda par en dessous. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu de rire, à part les gloussements de ses groupies lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs. Même les tables d'Hogwarts ne retentissaient plus des rires joyeux des étudiants.  
Ah, la table des Slytherins était à part… De toute manière, à voir leur professeur principal…  
Harry esquissa un sourire attendri qui le surprit lui-même. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'effacer de sa tête. Volkh cessa de rire, le dévisageant un long moment. La gaieté du novice disparut et il baissa la tête, mortifié, blessé par le regard de son Adra sur lui. Il aurait voulu être un petit animagus, à ce moment-là, même un rat, pour pouvoir aller se cacher dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et que la douleur qui gonflait son cœur cesse de le tourmenter…  
Quatre mille ans… Cela faisait tellement de temps pour apprendre… Dire qu'il allait devoir se forcer à survivre tout ce temps, à survivre en tuant des gens, en se nourrissant de leur sang… Quatre mille ans…  
_Quatre mille ans !_ Un soudain élan de détresse s'empara du jeune homme. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, et il était même surpris de l'entendre battre. Après tout, le sang circulait encore dans son corps, il fallait bien irriguer son cerveau. Il avait toutefois toujours cru que les vampires n'avaient pas de pouls…  
La seule différence était qu'il entendait parfaitement chaque battement de son cœur. Chaque battement. Et à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de sentir le sang cogner contre ses tempes, avec une telle violence qu'il lui semblait que ses artères allaient éclater…  
Il crispa la main sur sa poitrine et tout son corps se tendit. Il perçut bientôt les bras réconfortants de Volkh entourant son torse et il serra les mâchoires, fermant très fort les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur la voix basse, grave, lente et douce qui lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots rassurants.

« Lorsque tu es mort », expliqua Volkh au bout d'un moment, « ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre, mais il a repris son battement car je t'ai redonné de mon sang… Il arrivera souvent dans ta vie que ce cycle recommence… En particulier si tu décides de te mettre en sommeil… »

Il se tut quelques instants. Harry n'avait pas l'air d'arriver à se calmer. Il savait que plus son disciple s'énerverait, plus son sang pulserait vite, et plus il aurait mal à la tête. Les vampires s'habituaient très vite mais certains supportaient mal l'intrusion de pensées autres que les leurs dans leur tête, et si un Adra et son Ardetha ne pouvaient plus communiquer par l'esprit une fois leur lien réalisé, le jeune homme devait entendre des choses qui se passaient à plusieurs kilomètres de là…  
Volkh observa le profil torturé de son disciple. Le nez fin et très légèrement arqué, la peau déjà si pâle, les longs cils noirs…  
Il sourit et laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de la joue du jeune homme. Le frisson qui ébranla son disciple le réjouit au plus haut point. Si réceptif…  
Cette créature serait sienne – elle lui était due –, et peut-être serait-il un peu moins patient qu'il se l'était promis avant de le voir, avant de l'entendre. Le jeune homme était décidément de plus en plus intéressant. Il n'avait rien connu de si captivant depuis…  
Oh, oui… Cette créature ferait son bonheur…  
Les vampires partageaient avec leurs disciples des liens souvent plus forts que de Maître à élève. Harry devait être au courant de cette partie. Ce n'était pas obligatoire, mais c'était le cas la plupart du temps. Certains maîtres prenaient même leur rôle jusqu'au bout et se servaient de leur disciple comme d'un jouet sexuel. Réflexion faite, beaucoup d'Ardetha étaient réduits en esclavage sexuel auprès de leurs Maîtres. Dans ce type de relation, il était vrai que l'Adra dominait le plus souvent, et ils appréciaient particulièrement les jeux qui faisaient intervenir le sang et la souffrance.  
Volkh n'était pas comme ça. Il avait déjà eu des amants – qu'il n'avaient pas transformés ou qui étaient déjà vampires – mais il n'avait jamais dispensé de tels traitements, à moins que ses partenaires ne lui aient expressément demandé. Il prisait davantage le contrôle total, le fait que ses amants soient dans ses bras, sous lui, les créatures les plus responsives et les plus vulnérables du monde.  
Très peu de maîtres restaient avec leurs disciples une fois que ceux-ci avaient atteint le stade d'Elder. Ils pouvaient rester des amis très proches, et se réunissaient parfois. Mais ce qu'Harry ne devait pas savoir, c'était que certains vampires entretenaient un lien amoureux avec plusieurs de leurs confrères. Dans ce cas très précis, qu'ils nommeraient plus tard « Polyamori », les partenaires étaient liés par le sang qu'ils partageaient pendant leurs étreintes, ce qui les rendait plus fort ; ils formaient une espèce de petite communauté au sein du clan, chaque membre veillant sur les autres, ce qui était un atout non négligeable dans un monde ou vos propres frères étaient prêts à vous sauter à la gorge pour s'accaparer votre puissance.  
Ce genre de relation était malléable, en ce qu'il pouvait intégrer ou exclure une ou plusieurs personnes à certains moments. Lorsque l'un des membres en ramenait un nouveau, celui-ci était généralement bien accepté car le groupe formait un tout. Lorsqu'il finissait par se diviser, les membres, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, restaient solidaires et pouvaient toujours compter les uns sur les autres…  
Volkh soupira.

« Viens Harry. Tu dois avoir soif… »

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire affamé de s'étaler sur son visage. Un sourire qui s'effaça aussi brusquement qu'il était venu, laissant place à de l'amertume.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et son Adra baisa son front pour tenter de le réconforter.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry. Crois-moi, nous ne sommes pas des monstres… »

Le novice se dégagea doucement des bras de son Mentor pour se rasseoir sur son lit minéral.

« Je me rappelais juste… le sang… »

Il secoua la tête. Il avait eu le même problème pendant son entraînement d'Auror. Pour apprendre à se défendre, il fallait parfois faire des sacrifices. Il avait appris à utiliser un certain nombre d'armes et de sorts, et portait sur son corps un lacis de cicatrices qui témoignaient de combats passés avec ses confrères.  
A chaque fois qu'il voyait le sang couler, que ce soit sur son corps ou sur celui d'un autre, il se rappelait la nuit de la mort de Diggory.  
Il s'était habitué, à la longue. Cependant, il associait toujours vaguement les traînées rouges sur son bras au décès de son camarade et à son impuissance ; c'était néanmoins suffisant à le faire douter de lui-même et durant les quelques secondes de doute, on s'arrangeait pour lui donner un coup qui pourrait s'avérer fatal…  
Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu supporter de boire le sang de son Adra, de voir les gouttes rouges couler sur sa bouche, et à en être excité. Il rougit à la pensée. Cela devait être un « truc » de vampire…  
Volkh sourit de nouveau et s'accroupit à ses pieds, levant vers lui ses profonds yeux noirs. Il lui saisit doucement les mains. Harry fut bien obligé de le regarder.

« Harry… Il te faut boire… Tu n'es pas un monstre, quoi que tu puisses penser… Et tu as besoin de ce sang pour vivre, Harry… tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? »

Sa voix était douce et caressante, mais elle était aussi tranchante, comme une lame de rasoir. Le grand brun répéta.

« Tu te souviens ?  
J'ai dit qu'il fallait que je m'excuse… et que je tue ce sorcier… »

L'Adra eut un sourire satisfait et se leva, le tirant par la main.

« Bien. Allez viens… »

Voyant qu'Harry hésitait encore, Volkh se retourna vers son novice.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant, Harry. Je sais que tu voulais changer depuis longtemps… Que tu en avais assez que l'on se serve de toi… Plus personne ne se servira de toi maintenant… Personne n'osera… A part peut-être Lilith mais un jour tu dépasseras sa volonté… Tu en as le pouvoir… Pour le moment, tu vas simplement devoir apprendre à accepter ta nouvelle nature… Accepte ce que tu es si tu ne veux pas devenir fou… »

Harry le fixait intensément, et un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un large sourire vint éclairer le visage de Volkh.

« Tu apprends vite, Harry Potter… »

Ce soir-là, Harry participa à sa première chasse. Ils étaient allés assez loin dans les bois et son Adra lui avait indiqué un certain nombre de choses. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait sur le monde ses yeux de vampires et c'était absolument fascinant. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir et entendre des choses aussi belles. Chaque arbre, chaque pierre même semblait animé de vie…  
Et puis la Soif surpassa son émerveillement, et Volkh dut le sentir parce qu'il lui montra à cet instant précis l'endroit où il devrait l'enrayer – temporairement…  
Volkh contempla les yeux verts de son disciple. Les veines du jeune homme apparaissaient sous sa peau ; il se demanda comment il avait pu tenir aussi longtemps à admirer la nature alors qu'il souffrait d'une faim pareille…  
Le jeune homme ne portait pas encore les vêtements qu'il revêtirait à Kultha, la « capitale » de Lilith. Il devinait qu'ils ne seraient pas tellement au goût du jeune homme. Et si lui apprécierait de le voir dans cet… « uniforme », en privé, il n'aimerait pas le fait que tant d'autres personnes auraient de la même manière la possibilité de le voir dans cet accoutrement…  
Il sourit en regardant le jeune homme habillé à la mode des gens de cette époque, dans ce pays, vêtus de tissus grossiers et de capes parce que c'était l'hiver…  
Amusant. Le jeune homme regardait partout, comme un nouveau-né… Ce qu'il était d'une certaine manière. Il était plutôt enthousiaste pour le moment. Sans doute le serait-il moins quelques instants plus tard.

« Harry… Il est temps… »

Volkh avait repéré une maison quelques jours plus tôt. Le sang de personnes âgées était moins bon, mais elles se débattaient moins facilement. En outre, Harry aurait sans doute moins de mal pour sa première chasse – sans compter le fait qu'il s'était déjà nourri, inconsciemment, dans leur abri – si sa victime était déjà au seuil de la mort…

C'était psychologique, mais Volkh se souvint avoir été malade lorsque, pour sa première fois, Lilith l'avait forcé à prendre la vie d'un enfant de quatre ans… Malade des semaines durant… simplement parce qu'elle voulait le rendre plus fort…  
Mais malgré sa qualité et son talent en temps que guerrier, cela avait été presque au-dessus de ses forces… D'autant qu'il n'avait pas été à l'époque assez puissant pour résister aux injonctions de Lilith…  
Il soupçonnait leur « Mère » d'avoir voulu lui faire passer un test puisqu'il était devenu et resté son favori après cela… il devait l'avoir brillamment réussi.  
Toutefois, il ne voulait pas cela pour Harry. Il sentait en le jeune homme beaucoup de forces, mais aussi une grande faiblesse… Assassiner une vieille femme qui a vu mourir son époux et ses enfants, c'était comme lui apporter enfin la paix… mais un enfant ou quelqu'un qui a une famille…  
Personne ne devrait être obligé de commettre une telle atrocité… Jamais…  
Et c'était pourtant ce qu'ils étaient condamnés à faire tous les soirs de leur vie… Heureusement pour lui, et pour le prolongement de la race humaine, il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir Soif aussi régulièrement mais il allait s'écouler du temps avant que Harry ne devienne comme lui un Elder…

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la maison, derrière les fourrés. Volkh jeta un signe de tête en direction de la bâtisse.

« Ferme les yeux… Peux-tu sentir où elle se trouve ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle. Bien. Sa première victime – enfin, sa première victime officielle – était une femme… Les femmes et les enfants d'abord mais… les yeux verts scrutèrent un moment ceux de son Mentor, avant qu'il ne les tourne de nouveau vers la demeure, l'air grave. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, l'air grave. Il soupira.

« Ecoutez, Adra… Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter ça… »

Les sourcils de Volkh s'arquèrent. Il afficha un air surpris.

« Pourquoi cela ?  
Le sang… Mes seuls rapports avec le sang… mes seuls souvenirs… ça c'est mal passé… que ce soit de voir du sang couler sur les champs de bataille, ou mon sang que… »

La voix d'Harry se tarit brusquement. Le jeune homme baissa la tête avec un air qui frisait le dégoût profond. Volkh savait que quelque chose travaillait Harry, qu'il avait sans doute vécu quelque chose d'horrible et peut-être que son sang en avait été la cause. Sans doute cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs et ce que Harry lui avait dit plus tôt. Quant à savoir ce que son Ardetha en pensait vraiment…  
Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas attendre que son disciple se décide à parler. Il tendit la main pour lui presser doucement l'épaule, avec un petit sourire triste mais compréhensif.

« Ferme tes yeux, conseilla encore l'Adra. Cela t'aidera à te concentrer… »

Harry soupira et fit comme on lui demandait. Après tout, il avait toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un pantin. Aux mains de Dumbledore. Occasionnellement, surtout dans sa Cinquième Année, aux griffes de Voldemort. Et maintenant, c'était le tour de Volkh et Lilith. Il avait baissé les bras il y a très longtemps et il s'opposait à très peu de choses maintenant. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.  
Une image lui apparut au bout d'un moment, comme gravée sur l'intérieur de ses paupières. Il ne voyait qu'une ombre, une ombre entourée par une lumière blanchâtre et vacillante, qui devait provenir d'une lampe derrière elle. L'ombre se déforma petit à petit, et il aurait juré voir des sillons rouges se dessiner sur elle, serpenter sur son corps, plus brillants que la lumière protectrice qui l'enveloppait et qui semblait battre lentement, et Harry réalisa soudain qu'il devait s'agir de ses vaisseaux sanguins…  
Volkh vit son disciple tomber à la renverse en ouvrant de grands yeux clairs – trop clairs – vers le bâtiment. Un léger sourire vint ourler ses lèvres et il tendit la main à Harry pour essayer de le relever, de le mettre debout plutôt qu'il ne reste par terre avec le postérieur dans la boue… C'était mignon, mais assez disgracieux…

« Elle t'attend », annonça-t-il. « Viens… »

Harry déglutit lentement. Il savait que cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Cependant, cela faisait partie des choses de sa nouvelle vie qu'il ne pourrait éviter…  
Il soupira et suivit son Adra qui avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers la porte. Avant de la pousser, Volkh l'arrêta en levant le bras.

« Rabats ton capuchon », ordonna-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry obtempéra et, plongeant sous le bras encore tendu de son « professeur », poussa la porte, pénétrant dans la demeure.  
Il regarda autour de lui. La maison respirait la tristesse et la mélancolie. La nostalgie des lieux le gagna peu à peu. Il secoua la tête. Que faisait une femme, à vivre toute seule, loin d'un village ?  
Il chassa ses pensées et monta l'escalier rudimentaire qui menait à l'étage. La femme sursauta en le voyant, ouvrant de grands yeux brillants, avant de se relaxer. Harry se demanda vaguement si son Adra y était pour quelque chose…

« _Ah, alors vous êtes enfin venu me prendre, n'est-ce pas ? »_

La voix était fatiguée, si fatiguée…  
Harry se retourna, mais n'aperçut pas son Mentor. Il fronça les sourcils, et pénétra un peu plus loin dans la pièce… De plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille dame. Mais il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. La vieille femme souriait, sereine, et pourtant le jeune homme avait la sensation qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

« _Eh bien, vous allez m'emporter près de mon époux, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Harry pencha encore un peu la tête, un peu troublé. Il avait maintenant l'impression de comprendre la globalité de ce que lui disait la femme. Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à être à côté d'elle. Elle tendait les bras vers lui. Elle respirait avec difficulté.

« _C'est bizarre… J'aurais cru voir un grand homme à la barbe blanche, avec une charrette transportant déjà une dizaine d'âmes, mais je ne vois qu'un jeune homme apeuré…_ »

Harry, subjugué par le réseau de veines qui se dessinaient sous sa peau, saisit doucement les mains que lui tendait la femme, et s'agenouilla devant elle, avec une lenteur irréelle. Le capuchon de son manteau ne le cachait plus à présent. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle sourit. Sa victime…

« _Je t'ai attendu longtemps, tu sais ? »_

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'observant de son regard clair. Il pouvait sentir ses émotions. Il pouvait même comprendre certaines de ses pensées, et il n'avait pas envie d'envahir son intimité, mais elle le forçait à le faire…

« _Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre si longtemps, tu sais… Fais ce que tu as à faire…_ »

Harry comprenait, d'une certaine manière, même si cette langue lui était étrangère. Il avait soif, et puis cette vieille femme désirait mourir. Elle était seule, apparemment, depuis longtemps, et s'ils avaient été à leur époque, il y aurait sans doute un peu partout des photos de son défunt mari… ainsi sans doute que d'autres membres de sa famille…  
Il se leva légèrement, la main de la vieille dame toujours dans les siennes… Si seulement elle pouvait s'endormir un peu…

« Tu n'as pas encore l'expérience suffisante pour la faire s'endormir », chuchota une voix dans son oreille.

Harry sursauta ; il crut mourir de peur. Mais encore une fois, ça lui serait difficile maintenant…  
Il fit un sourire embarrassé à son Adra, qui lui retourna la politesse, d'un air amusé plus qu'autre chose, ce qui mit quelque peu le jeune homme en colère. La femme pouvait les voir et les entendre et…

« Elle dort », expliqua Volkh, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées…

En fait, depuis que le Gryffindor était son Ardetha, Volkh ne pouvait plus lire son esprit, ni Harry le sien. Néanmoins, il avait toujours été un excellent observateur et les jeunes novices étaient prévisibles ; ils étaient pour les plus anciens comme un livre ouvert… Le jeune sorcier était particulièrement lisible, comme si son crâne n'était qu'une mince couche de cristal, laissant à découvert toutes ses pensées les plus intimes…  
Le fait était que Harry, malgré les apparences, ressemblait énormément à ce qu'avait été Volkh. Un jeune homme avec des principes, mais désillusionné par la vie, et déçu par ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il était devenu, ce que l'on attendait de lui tout au moins… Déçu aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vie à lui, déçu parce qu'il avait commis des erreurs irréparables…  
Le sourire de Volkh se fit plus tendre et il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Harry, qui, à sa grande surprise, se laissa faire, fermant même les yeux et approfondissant le contact…  
Pas si transparent que cela, finalement...  
Il lui tardait que Harry soit prêt, car il avait besoin d'un contact plus intime… mais le brusquer ne ferait que briser sa confiance…  
Volkh déglutit et enleva sa main. Les yeux du jeune vampire s'ouvrirent lentement, il le fixa intensément pendant un moment. Puis, avec une lenteur tout aussi insoutenable, le jeune homme porta à ses lèvres le poignet de la femme, déchira les chairs de ses incisives et de ses canines, ses dents de vampires n'ayant pas encore poussées…  
L'Adra contempla son élève, fasciné, alors que les couleurs de la vie, ôté à la vieille femme, recoloraient doucement ses joues encore pâles, et que ses lèvres, les premières, se gorgèrent de sang, se teintant de rouge… Les yeux verts, s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure que la Soif était étanchée, étaient baissés, concentré que le jeune homme était sur sa tâche. Volkh le trouva tout simplement magnifique… A vrai dire, il n'avait encore jamais vu une aussi belle chose sur terre… Certes, le fait qu'ils avaient un lien de Sang le rendait forcément irrésistible aux yeux de son Adra, mais Harry était-il seulement conscient d'être aussi attirant, ne serait-ce que pour Volkh ?  
Volkh aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de Harry à ce moment-là. Au moment où il l'avait longuement observé après que son Adra eût posé la main sur la joue du jeune homme. Mais Harry ne disait rien, et il n'était pas prêt à le demander…   
Le sorcier avait semblé légèrement confus lorsque Volkh avait hissé le corps sans vie sur ses épaules. Là encore, néanmoins, il n'avait rien dit. Volkh savait pourtant que ce n'était pas une chose souhaitable, et encore moins une habitude à prendre. Harry avait besoin de savoir un certain nombre de choses, de l'interroger sur ce qui le tourmentait, et pour que son Adra lui réponde proprement, pour qu'il lui soit d'une aide quelconque, encore fallait-il que le jeune vampire lui _pose_ ses questions…

Ils étaient rentrés dans leur abri. Il s'agissait en fait d'une cavité naturelle où Volkh avait facilement arrangé certaines salles en lieux de vie – ou de mort. Il n'avait creusé que dans certaines pièces et ce pour figurer un élément du « mobilier ». Il avait aussi rajouté des portes en bois – enfin ce qui figurait des portes… Certaines pièces semblaient avoir été aménagées bien antérieurement, comme si ces grottes étaient des vestiges d'habitations troglodytiques…  
En descendant dans les profondeurs, Volkh se demanda vaguement pourquoi le jeune homme était si silencieux. Cela ne disait rien de bon. Il se tournait parfois, le cadavre encore sur ses épaules, mais Harry marchait la tête basse. Il n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois les yeux redevenus émeraude, et ils étaient voilés par une expression indéfinissable, mêlant entre autres le doute au remords et à la satiété. Harry avait presque aussitôt détourné le regard pour le porter sur le sol. Il ne disait strictement rien.  
Le Mentor soupira en arrivant près d'une porte au fond d'un couloir. Il aurait préféré éviter cela dans un premier temps mais… après tout, il fallait que Harry réalise…   
Le jeune homme avait froncé le nez dès son arrivée dans le couloir mal ventilé. Volkh sourit à cela. Il apprenait à se servir de ses sens malgré lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas une odeur agréable, surtout pour un vampire, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il était surpris par la bravoure du jeune homme. Ce genre d'odeurs avait l'habitude de faire fuir un vampire en sens inverse, et l'Elder lui-même avait toujours du mal à pousser la porte. Il pouvait sentir les hésitations du jeune homme derrière lui, l'entendait à sa respiration hachée, et il était plein de pitié pour lui, mais il fallait qu'ils entrent…

Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied et rassembla ses forces pour supporter le relent pestilentiel de la salle. Harry était tombé derrière lui, une main sur le visage. Volkh pénétra dans la pièce et déposa sans douceur le cadavre de la vieille à côté de la dernière victime qu'Harry avait faite pendant son sommeil, une jeune prostituée… Elle gisait sur le sol, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, la gorge lacérée par les dents peu coupantes du jeune homme. Les cheveux blonds qui tombaient devant son visage étaient souillés par le sang et la sueur. Elle s'était débattue avec beaucoup de force, criant pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve… Mais un vampire endormi, qui avait Soif, n'était pas vraiment en mesure d'écouter ses prières…  
Elle n'était pas dans le plus mauvais état… La première victime de Harry, l'homme d'un couple de voyageurs perdus dans la forêt, que Volkh avait repérés peu de temps après être sorti à la recherche de nourriture pour son jeune disciple, qu'il avait séduit et conduit dans leur demeure, avait eu la tête arrachée à force de se débattre… Comme Harry n'avait pas fini son « repas », Volkh lui avait fait boire un peu du sang de la femme qu'il avait déjà drainée lui-même pour recouvrir ses forces…  
Volkh, faisant une brève moue en pensant vaguement que ces hommes et ces femmes n'étaient plus en quelque sorte que des bouteilles vides, s'accroupit à côté du jeune homme qui faisait son possible pour ne pas régurgiter le sang qu'il avait absorbé. Il voulut caresser les cheveux du novice mais celui-ci sursauta tellement que son Mentor renonça.

« Ardetha, regarde la réalité en face…  
Non, non… »

Le jeune homme se tordait sur le sol, respirant par saccades, et Volkh ne savait que trop bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment-là.

« Harry… »

Le sorcier ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, recroquevillé sur le sol froid dans une position fœtale. Son Adra soupira et caressa d'une main plus sûre les cheveux de Harry, qui tressaillit, d'inconfort cette fois…

« Harry, il faut que tu regardes, il faut que tu vois ce qu'ils sont et ce que tu es… Ou plutôt ce que tu n'es plus… »

Le jeune homme avait le cœur serré et il sentait un liquide un peu collant couler le long de ses joues. Il rouvrit les yeux ; sa vision était troublée par un voile de couleur rouge. Grimaçant, il porta la main à sa joue et découvrit avec stupeur que ses larmes étaient un mélange de liquide lacrymal et de sang. Il leva enfin le regard vers son Adra, qui lui sourit d'un air compréhensif, et se pencha pour le faire se rasseoir, le prenant contre lui.  
Harry trouvait le réconfort que lui apportaient les bras de cet homme assez étrange. Il n'avait jamais rien expérimenté de pareil, et l'habitude qu'il prenait à laisser quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras était inquiétante par sa rapidité, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de repousser cet être qui prétendait lui avoir fait don de la vie éternelle – ou d'une éternité de souffrances.  
Il avait évité le contact humain pendant la majorité de sa vie, même s'il avait faim de cette affection… Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qu'on le touche… sans doute à cause des Dursley qui lui avaient répété qu'il était sale et qui ne l'avaient jamais touché que pour le frapper, lorsque Vernon rentrait ivre après une soirée au pub trop arrosée… Sa tante n'aurait jamais commis un tel acte, bien entendu, mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait non plus pour empêcher Vernon de le rosser jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit malade – mieux valait, après tout, Harry que Dudley, même si la simple idée que l'on puisse battre quelqu'un, même occasionnellement, l'horripilait. Vernon savait cependant se retenir lorsqu'il allait devoir inviter quelqu'un, ce qui offrait à Harry quelques jours de répit. Un neveu battu – même si Harry était rarement présenté comme un neveu, lorsqu'il l'était –, ou incapacité par des coups trop douloureux, même si invisibles aux personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant, faisait trop mauvaise impression sur les visiteurs…

Bizarrement, cependant, son Adra lui apportait un réconfort réel, qu'il ne parvenait pas à refuser… Un réconfort qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, quand une personne l'avait pris dans ses bras un soir, à la fin de sa septième année, alors qu'il était rentré à Hogwarts à demi inconscient, suite à une attaque du Dark Lord, qui s'était soldée par un match nul… Harry ne savait pas qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, et il ne voulait pas savoir. Il savait juste que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui l'avait déjà touché auparavant. Il s'était réveillé seul à l'infirmerie. Enfin, avec Madame Pomfrey, mais malgré le fait qu'elle s'était toujours vraiment inquiétée pour lui, elle ne comptait pas vraiment… Hermione n'était déjà plus là à ce moment-là. Ah, Hermione était sans doute la seule personne qui avait pu le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé la permission, non plus, mais il se sentait bien avec elle. Les disputes qu'ils avaient eues ensemble avaient été moins nombreuses et moins sérieuses qu'avec le rouquin, même si le sujet de ses désaccords avec Ron avait souvent été très terre-à-terre.  
Avec Hagrid ou Ron, et même Sirius et Remus, il se sentait oppressé, il avait envie de s'échapper, même si à l'origine, c'était lui qui avait couru dans leurs bras…  
Mais il était le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, le garçon doré de Dumbledore, et il n'avait pas pu se permettre de laisser paraître son inconfort aux vues et au su de tous…  
Mais là, c'était différent. Il inspira profondément. Sans doute était-ce le lien qui les unissait en tant que Maître et Disciple qui lui faisait désirer tellement fort d'être touché par cet homme. Néanmoins, il appréciait réellement le contact et il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit l'idée de s'en séparer…

Une main effleura doucement ses joues pour effacer ses larmes. Il soupira puis se dégagea de l'étreinte de son Adra. Que devait-il penser de lui ? Qu'il était faible ? Qu'il ne méritait pas le Don ?

« Regarde », répéta Volkh, d'une voix douce, sans chercher à le reprendre contre lui.

Harry se força à regarder autour de lui. L'odeur déjà était en elle-même insoutenable ; une odeur de sang suranné, de corps en décomposition, une odeur qui lui donnait la nausée, une odeur de mort… Harry doutait fortement qu'il pût soutenir plus que cela.  
Harry garda les yeux ouverts en essayant de ne pas respirer. Son regard balaya la pièce en un mouvement circulaire. Il ferma un instant les paupières dans un vain espoir de refouler ses larmes. Il y avait là une petite quinzaine de cadavres ; le dernier en date devait avoir quatre mois au moins, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et sa peau grossièrement rougeâtre collait à ses os, la chair semblait scellée au sol par endroits. Ses yeux étaient tombés de leurs orbites, et, alors qu'il fixait le visage, Harry vit une espèce de scolopendre sortir du trou noir… Il frissonna et recula sous l'effet de la surprise, pour butter contre le corps de Volkh, qui le maintint fermement contre lui. Harry se concentra le plus qu'il put sur l'appui que lui offrait son Mentor, et se contraignit à regarder encore…

La plupart des corps avaient été tués assez décemment, ils n'avaient que deux points rouges dans la gorge ; seules neuf dépouilles, dont la vieille femme, semblaient avoir vécu un sort moins agréable… La chair avait été arrachée à coups de dents maladroits. L'un des cadavres n'avait même plus de tête. L'une de ces victimes semblait avoir eu une mort à peu près propre, mais celle-ci portait aussi au cou des traces plus nettes…

Harry soupira lourdement en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de ses victimes…

« Harry », murmura la voix de Volkh derrière lui, « il faut que tu comprennes… Ce ne sont plus que des corps… des enveloppes charnelles… ils n'ont plus d'âme aucune… Des corps vides, des corps qui se putréfient parce qu'ils n'ont plus le souffle de vie pour les animer… Regarde-toi, regarde-nous… Nous sommes morts, mais nous continuons à vivre… L'esprit est le plus important… Tu apprendras à te servir de ton corps, mais tu verras que tu n'es pas mort… pas vraiment… Nous avons recommencé à vivre, et c'est pour cela que nous ne serons jamais comme cela… Harry, comprends-tu ce que je veux te dire ? »

Le jeune vampire tourna le visage pour observer l'Adra du coin de l'œil, puis baissa la tête. Il comprenait, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêcherait d'avoir mal au cœur, et ce à double titre… Il inclina la tête.

« Oui, je comprends… »

Il trouvait cela révoltant… Il se doutait que c'était l'habitude des hommes de l'époque, de laisser les corps dans un souterrain, assis, posés contre le mur… Mais il trouvait cela inconvenant…

« Ne pourrait-on pas les.. brûler ? Ou les enterrer plutôt ? »

Volkh l'observa un moment en silence, avant de secouer la tête.

« Pas pendant quelques temps… J'ai besoin que cela rentre dans ton esprit, même si c'est difficile, et pour cela je devrai les garder encore quelques temps avec moi… »

Il avait été un peu surpris après ce que lui avait dit le jeune vampire… Brûler les cadavres… les enterrer… Ils n'avaient jamais fait cela… Apparemment, la leçon n'était pas rentrée vraiment comme il l'avait souhaité… Il voulait que Harry comprenne qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'était plus comme « eux »… Apparemment, Harry avait bien assimilé cette dernière partie mais il ne s'était pas refroidi envers ceux qui étaient condamnés à être ses victimes comme il l'avait espéré…  
Les vampires ne se détournaient jamais complètement de la race humaine, mais le jeune homme semblait encore trop attaché, et cela ne pouvait créer que des ennuis. S'il ne surmontait pas son dégoût de tuer, Harry serait malheureux toute sa vie. Sans compter qu'il finirait bel et bien par perdre la tête et se donner lui-même en pâture aux autres vampires… Il était différent, il avait l'air de le savoir, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir admettre qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de considérer la race humaine comme des égaux, et surtout de s'apitoyer sur leur sort… Les humains pouvaient être leurs victimes, leurs amants parfois, mais ils étaient toujours, quoi qu'ils puissent en dire, d'un côté comme de l'autre, d'une certaine manière, inférieurs…  
Il quitta ses pensées en sentant le jeune homme se grandir un peu dans ses bras, cherchant à lui faire face.

« Pouvons-nous sortir d'ici maintenant ? »

Volkh lui fit un petit sourire et se dégagea, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que le jeune homme était exténué, physiquement autant que moralement. Il abandonna la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, marchant prudemment pour que son Ardetha ne soit pas bousculé par le mouvement, sentant son corps s'amollir lentement dans ses bras, regardant vaguement les grands yeux sombres hantés par de nouveaux fantômes…

_To be continued…_

Notes de fin de chapitre :

Au sujet de la Soif. Tout le monde sait que c'est plus une faim qu'une soif, d'ailleurs le terme anglais que l'on utilise le plus souvent est « Hunger », mais je trouve que la Faim ce n'est pas aussi joli en français, donc j'ai fait une entorse au règlement…


End file.
